


Meet Me in the Stacks

by Tacosaretasty1989



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Another College AU Nobody Asked For, College AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, flirtation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacosaretasty1989/pseuds/Tacosaretasty1989
Summary: Nicole walks into her Senior Thesis course, the last class before she obtains her Criminology degree. She can't help but stare at the stranger across from her.----------





	1. Theses and Syllabi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I had a little sprout of inspiration this morning and decided I'd start a little story for y'all. I was planning on this being a one shot, but I think it will turn out to be 3-5 chapters. As always, let me know what you think and if you'd like for this story to continue! <3
> 
> \----------

Nicole scanned the old conference room as she walked through the door for her last semester at Ghost River University. Her thesis supervisor, Matt, was passing out the syllabi to the five other students in the class. She vaguely knew the familiar faces since she had spent close to four years in various criminology courses with them all. Making eye contact with her classmate Xavier, she quickly took the empty seat next to him, patting him on the back as she dropped her solid black backpack to the floor. There was one empty seat across from her and the redhead took solace knowing she wasn't the last to arrive. Brown eyes idly scanned the syllabus, which was mainly an outline for when she must have a certain number of pages of for her thesis completed. 

She thumbed through the pages as a tornado of beauty swept through the doorway and demanded her attention. There stood a face she had never seen before. Long brunette waves cascaded down petite shoulders. A white crop top covered the woman's chest but displayed tantalizing abs. The stranger had a red and black flannel shirt draped over the crop top and a canvas messenger bag slung over her shoulder. And her jeans? Nicole didn't know they even made skinny jeans that tight. The redhead wondered for a moment how the woman could even breathe in those, but as her eyes followed the slight movement of the brunette's abs, she determined it must be possible. 

Nicole bit on the top of her pen as her eyes followed the brunette who took the empty seat across from her. The shorter woman whipped her hair back as she situated herself in her seat. She exhaled a breath and winked at the redhead who was obviously staring at her.

Nicole cleared her throat and shook her head, forcing her eyes to glance at the packet in front of her. A few moments later, Matt started to do what he candidly referred to as "first day of the semester bullshit." He went over the syllabus and the students jotted down important dates as he spoke. The group did the typical icebreakers, stating their names, where they grew up and also played "two truths and a lie." 

The brunette across from Nicole spoke up first. "I'm Waverly Earp, and I'm from Purgatory, a small town just down the road. Let's see...1. I'm technically a sophomore but I am finishing up my criminology degree before diving into my ancient languages courses. 2. I am the great-great-great granddaughter of Wyatt Earp. 3. I am a pianist in the campus symphony." 

Nicole took in the sweet voice that reverberated against her eardrums. Waverly, such a beautiful name. Such an accomplished student. Nicole was more than intrigued. 

The other students started to guess the lie in Waverly's statement. Most assumed that she wasn't a descendant of Wyatt Earp, but the brunette shook her head, indicating that was a true statement. Hazel eyes fell on the redhead across from her, challenging Nicole for her guess. 

Nicole's lips curled into a smug smile, dimples on full display. "You're not the pianist in the campus symphony. I saw their winter performance and I would have remembered seeing your face from behind the piano."

Waverly blushed, but never broke eye contact with the woman across from her. "That's right. I'm actually a violinist in the orchestra." 

The two women stared at each other, flirtatious smiles littering their faces. Xavier looked between the two with a knowing glance. Something was happening there. 

Next it was Nicole's turn. "My name's Nicole Haught, and yes that is my real last name." This comment was met with chuckles from the other students but a confirming nod from Waverly who was listening intently. "I'm from Vancouver. Hmm...1. I emancipated myself from my parents when I was seventeen. 2. I am double majoring in Criminology and Women Studies, and 3. My favorite food is pickles."

Most students guessed that she didn't emancipate herself from her parents but Waverly knew better. She knew the first two facts were quite personal while the pickles one was just a second thought. "You hate pickles, don't you?" Waverly questioned as she twirled her finger through long brunette waves. 

Nicole nodded and laughed. "Yes, I absolutely hate them."

\----------

The class continued until Matt dismissed them with a few minutes left. Nicole slowly gathered her things and placed the syllabus in her folder designated for the course. Suddenly she looked up and realized that she and Waverly were the only two left in the room. 

Waverly was playing with the strap of her messenger bag as she walked over to the redhead. "You're quite the interesting woman, Nicole Haught." 

Nicole stood up to face the other woman. She noticed how the woman's height came right up to her collarbone. She loved the height difference and could imagine pulling the other woman in close and resting her head upon her shoulder...among other things. "Me? How about you, overachiever? You seem to be extraordinary, Waverly Earp." Feeling brave Nicole added, "What else should I know about you?" 

Waverly stepped closer and traced her fingers along Nicole's bare forearm, leading up to her bicep until they came in contact with a rolled up t-shirt sleeve. "I have a lovely phone number if you'd like to hear it."


	2. Show Me What You've Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly takes Nicole to the library to show the taller woman her research, but she gets a bit sidetracked.

Nicole has been looking at the phone number in her contact list for the past day and a half, trying to build up the courage to text or call the brunette. She knew she would be facing the fiery young woman the next day in class so she should just send her a message, but Nicole ultimately chickened out. 

The next morning, Nicole went to her favorite coffee shop to proofread her thesis proposal before class started. She decided she would interweave her Women's Studies emphasis and write about the impact of women in the police force. Deciding to use real case studies along with fictional female police officers, the redhead seemed confident in her proposal. Leaning back, satisfied with her work, Nicole stretched her arms above her head and rolled her neck. She grabbed her mug of coffee from the table and broke off a bite of the warm chocolate chip cookie she ordered. Nicole rewarded herself by checking her social media accounts. Though she wouldn't like to admit it, she had searched for Waverly on all the social media platforms she could think of, but couldn't find anything on the sophomore. She was an enigma, and Nicole was beginning to wonder if she was just a figment of her imagination. 

The doorbell chimed as a few customers came in and exited the building. Nicole was so engrossed in her laptop in front of her and had one earbud in, she didn't notice when the certain brunette she was just researching approached her table.

"You sure know how to keep a girl hanging." The brunette said abruptly, startling Nicole. 

"Jesus." Nicole quickly pulled her earbud out and closed her computer. "And you sure know how to give a girl a minor heart attack." The redhead blushed as she looked up at the brunette.

"May I?" Waverly motioned to the empty chair across from Nicole, and Nicole nodded immediately.

As she sat down, Nicole took in the brunette in front of her. Again, she was dressed in a crop top with a long sweater hanging over it. Once again, she had the tightest jeans on that Nicole had ever seen. The redhead began to ponder if Waverly had any tops that covered her midriff, not that she was complaining. Her hungry eyes met Waverly's smug hazel ones and she knew right away that she was caught staring again. Nicole quickly cleared her throat and took another sip of her coffee. 

"So," Waverly leaned forward and broke off a bite of Nicole's cookie. She waved it around as she animatedly used her hands while she spoke. "In addition to avoiding me, what were you working on so intently?" Finally, she brought the piece of cookie to her mouth and began to chew.

"Not much, just putting the finishing touches on my thesis proposal. How's yours coming along?" Nicole began to carefully place her laptop in her backpack before zipping it up.

"I had mine done before the last class. I'm ready to just dive in and get to writing." Waverly took a sip of her tea. 

Nicole was surprised by how prepared the younger woman seemed. "And what's your thesis proposal?" 

"How ancient languages can be used in solving supernatural crimes. You'd be surprised by how many cases I've read that include some ancient riddles-"

Nicole cut Waverly off. "Hold up. Supernatural crimes? What, like witches and demons?" Her eyebrows were stitched in confusion.

Waverly gave Nicole's leg a soft kick under the table. "Don't give me that look! I'll have you know that Matt has already given me a few case files to glance over for my research, PROVING supernatural happenings inside the Ghost River Triangle."

Nicole rose her arms up in surrender. "If you say so. I guess I just consider myself to be more pragmatic...never really believed in all that."

Waverly abruptly stood up and glanced at her watch. "We have an hour before class starts. One hour to turn you into a believer. What do you say, Nicole Haught?" She stretched her arm out and offered her hand to the redhead.

Nicole shook her head as she took Waverly's hand in hers. "Show me what you've got, Waverly Earp."

\----------

Fifteen minutes later, Nicole's back was being slammed into a dust covered bookshelf on the library's 10th floor. Waverly's hands snaked their way from Nicole's hips up to the nape of her neck. Nimble fingers quickly latched into Nicole's disheveled hair. Waverly pulled the redhead's face down and brought her into a searing kiss. Suddenly, Waverly was riddled with self doubt as she pulled away. Nicole caught her breath and rubbed the pads of her thumbs over Waverly's cheekbones. "Wow, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." The brunette's eyes tried to find the floor, but Nicole kept a firm grasp on her head. 

Hazel eyes had nowhere to look but right into Nicole's deep brown ones; the eyes looking back at her were filled with understanding and want. Nicole tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Waverly's ear. Leaning down, she placed a peck on Waverly's forehead before capturing her lips once more. She ran her tongue along Waverly's bottom lip, seeking permission to enter. Waverly happily obliged and moaned into Nicole's mouth. The brunette's hands slowly made their way up the back of Nicole's t-shirt. Soft, warm skin danced under her fingertips as they made their way to Nicole's abs. Waverly loved the feeling of the other woman's muscles constricting under her touch. Just as her fingers made their way to the curve of Nicole's bra-clad breasts, a loud alarm went off from inside the redhead's backpack. 

Both women sighed as they tried to catch their breath. Nicole reached down to the floor and unzipped her bag to find her phone and silenced the alarm. "Looks like we have twenty-five minutes until class starts. If I remember it's about a mile hike to Watson Hall from here."

"I guess we should head out." Waverly pouted. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to show you the archives I've been researching...I swear that's the reason I dragged you up here. I wasn't planning...all of this." She motioned between the two of them with a shy smile spreading on her face.

"Don't apologize. I wanted to kiss you the first time I saw you walk into the classroom. And as much as I would love to see what you have been working on, we have a whole semester...plenty of time." Nicole winked up from her spot on the floor as she zipped her backpack up. As she rose to her feet, she slung her backpack over her shoulders and nudged Waverly's shoulder. "How about I walk you to class?" 

Waverly grabbed the redhead's arm and draped it across her shoulders. "Lead the way, sexy."


	3. School Halls and Bathroom Stalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly makes it difficult for Nicole to concentrate, so the redhead teaches her a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates within a week?!? What?

Nicole had a difficult time concentrating in class. Waverly was in the seat next to her and proved to be a distraction, a pleasant one, but a distraction no less. As Dolls was discussing his proposal and other classmates were brainstorming ideas to help him with his thesis, Waverly crossed her legs toward Nicole. Her right foot slowly ran up Nicole's calf muscle, a slow smirk blossoming on her face. The redhead let out an involuntary squeak at the touch. How could this woman she barely knew have her wound this tightly? 

"What was that Nicole?" Matt looked up from his notebook he was scrawling in.

"Umm, well Xavier, you could, uh..." she stuttered, trying to think of a suggestion off the cuff. "You could conduct interviews with some of the wrongfully accused men. I bet they would like a chance to set the record straight and talk about their time spent wrongfully imprisoned." A slight blush grew on her face as Waverly's hand landed on her thigh, slowly working its way up. 

"Great idea Nicole, that would add a great layer of authenticity to your project." Waverly added, visibly pleased with how riled up she had Nicole.

"Ok guys, how about we take a ten minute breather. Go hit the vending machines or bathrooms...get some fresh air and we'll discuss a few more of your proposals before we leave for the day." Matt said as he simultaneously shed his bifocals and rubbed his eyes.

Nicole stood up quickly, thankful for the break. She shared a knowing look with Waverly and made her way to the hallway. She found the single stall gender neutral bathroom at the end of the hall and ducked in, Waverly following closely behind. Waverly faced the door to lock it, and she felt Nicole's front side forcing her body against the door. Long, slender fingers found their way to the waistband of Waverly's jeans. Fingertips dipped slightly below the seam and were met with Waverly's silky smooth skin. Waverly let out a small gasp as she felt warm breath surround her right ear. 

"That was very, very rude of you." Nicole whispered in a low growl as she enveloped Waverly's earlobe with her teeth. She left an open mouthed kiss below her ear and repeated the action down Waverly's neck, adding a small bite every so often.

Waverly bit hard on her bottom lip as Nicole's movements elicited a heavy moan. She turned around to face Nicole, pulling the other woman's belt buckle in so she would be closer. Nicole framed Waverly's head with both hands placed firmly on the door. As Waverly drove into Nicole, pulling her into a heated series of kisses, Nicole's right hand traveled down to grip Waverly's perfectly sculpted ass cheek. She gave the denim clad body part a solid squeeze while Waverly worked at unbuckling Nicole's belt. 

As the strap of leather fell from its hook, Nicole gently grabbed onto Waverly's wrists, hot breath filling the space between their mouths. Waverly casted a confused look upwards while Nicole shook her head. "Nuh uh." She placed a quick peck to Waverly's kiss swollen lips before continuing. "First of all, we only have..." she glanced at her watch, "five minutes before we have to be back. Secondly, I can tease too." She dropped Waverly's wrists and slowly backed away, buckling her belt. 

Waverly ran her fingers through her long, wavy hair. She was at a complete loss for words. Nicole grabbed her hand and kissed the brunette's palm seductively. "Lastly, I have a good feeling about you, Waverly Earp. You deserve more than a quickie in the library or the bathroom, which by the way, no matter how hot, is totally unsanitary." She pulled the brunette in closer and looked deeply into her honey brown eyes. "Let me take you out on Friday."

A bright smile spread across Waverly's face as she nodded her head. "You wanna take me out? You'd do that for me?"

Nicole stepped closer into Waverly's space and whispered in her ear. "I'd do a lot of things to you." Once again, she captured Waverly's earlobe with her teeth, before soothing the action with a swirl of her tongue. "Now, behave yourself. I don't want to have to pull you back in here and teach you a lesson again." She joked.

Waverly let out a chuckle before pulling Nicole in for a series of a few more pecks. She unlocked the door and they slowly made their way back to the classroom. Upon entering, Xavier looked over at his friend and noticed her face was flush and her hair was a bit disheveled. He glanced to Waverly and noticed the same disoriented appearance. He simply shook his head and offered Nicole a sly grin.


	4. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole picks up Waverly for their date. Part one of their date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long everyone. Thanks for sticking with this silly little story! Let me know what you think!

A subtle spring breeze blew through Nicole's styled, shoulder length hair. She strutted down the sidewalk with an air of confidence while she listened to music through her earbuds on Friday evening. Before she left her apartment, she looked herself over in the mirror. Nicole donned a pair of black skinny jeans and an oversized white v-neck t-shirt. She tucked the shirt into her pants on one side and left the rest to flow freely, giving off a "yeah, I just rolled out of bed and threw this on, but I make it look good" vibe. Adding a few layered necklaces and a bright floral jacket, she gave herself a once over before grabbing her pair of Ray Ban wayfarers...an early graduation gift to herself. Finally, she slipped on her low wolf grey Nikes. She smiled at her reflection and thought that Waverly wouldn't know what hit her tonight. 

Nicole was almost to Waverly's apartment style dorm when Janelle Monáe's "The Way You Make Me Feel" started flowing through her earbuds. The redhead continued her confident stride but incorporated a few dance moves as she approached the building. That particular song just had a hold on her for some reason. As she paused at the front door, she scanned the list of names and pressed the button next to "W. Earp/ C. Nedley."

She quickly wrapped her earbuds around her phone before placing the device in her jacket pocket. Over the intercom she heard a quick and playful "Yo! Who that be?"

Deciding to play along, she responded. "Hey cutie, it's Nicole. I'm ready to show you off tonight. Ready to go?" 

"I already have a boyfriend, but where are you taking me, mystery lady? I might have to rethink my options." The voice replied.

"Oh shit. You're not Waverly, you must be C. Nedley. Sorry about that." Nicole started to blush as she realized she was actually talking to the brunette's roommate.

"Ah, of course. All the hot ones go after Waverly." 

Nicole looked around confused. She eventually found a camera pointing down by the apartment buzzers. She offered a little wave. "Didn't know you could see me. That's embarrassing."

"Nah, you've got some moves, girl. I'll tell Waves that you're here and send her down. Oh, and just to let you know...if you fuck around on my girl I have a pistol with a silencer and a shovel. I also have no problem going back to prison."

"Duly noted." Nicole muttered, finding the exchange both hilarious and terrifying at the same time.

A few moments later, Nicole was sitting on the railing by the stairs as Waverly walked out the entrance. It was official: Waverly Earp only owned crop tops. The brunette was sporting a burgundy quarter-length sleeved crop top with dark floral print pants that hugged her figure perfectly. Her hair was in a fishtail braid draped over her left shoulder. 

Nicole sported a dopey smile as she tried to slide off the railing, but she fell, barely catching herself. 

"Smooth move, Ex-lax!" they heard over the intercom. 

Waverly rolled her eyes and pressed the button to speak. "Enough, Nedley! Go suck a dick." She turned toward Nicole and held her hand out. With a hint of laughter to her voice she asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nicole cleared her throat and dusted herself off, trying to regain her composure. "It's just. Wow." Her eyes cruised Waverly's body before they locked with Waverly's. 

A slow smile crept on Waverly's face. "You don't look too shabby yourself. C'mon, I'm starving."

Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly's shoulder and Waverly leaned in to press a peck to Nicole's cheek. The two began to walk towards their destination which was only a five minute walk.

Nicole slipped her hand down to intertwine her fingers with Waverly's and gave the brunette a nudge. "Your roommate's a little scary." 

Waverly giggled. "No, Chrissy's just a little over protective but she's harmless. She's an old friend from home. What'd she say to you?" Her eyebrow furrowed inquisitively. 

"She said if I mess with you she has a pistol with a silencer and wouldn't mind going back to prison." 

Waverly squeezed Nicole's hand tightly as she erupted in laughter. "The first part's true, but the only time she's ever 'been to prison' is to visit her father, the sheriff."

Nicole exhaled sharply. "Well that's a relief."

Waverly halted and tugged on Nicole's arm to get her to stop walking. She drew the redhead in close and played with Nicole's hair. "You're really, really adorable when you're nervous."

"Adorable. Just what every woman wants to hear." Nicole joked.

Waverly pulled Nicole's head down before whispering in her ear. "You're also sexy. Intelligent. And a fucking stone cold fox." She punctuated each compliment with a peck to Nicole's face before connecting their lips in a ravenous kiss.

Nicole broke this kiss as she smiled against Waverly's mouth. "I can't believe I have you all to myself tonight."

"Well believe it. Where are we going anyway?" Waverly's curiosity was getting the best of her as she scanned around.

"You'll just have to wait and see. C'mon." Nicole tugged on Waverly's arm. "We're almost there."

Soon, the two women were coming up on a huge line that was formed outside of The Bluebird Nightclub. The bar was a hotspot for college kids and it brought in some cover bands along with special movie nights. At least once a month, the bar offered shows by some pretty famous people. Nicole stopped to read the marquee, trying to figure out who the queue was waiting to see. She read the name aloud, crazily mispronouncing it. "Hayley Kiyoko? Hmm, I don't think I know her."

Waverly's jaw fell as she shoved Nicole. "How can you not know her? She's a literal gay icon! I tried to get tickets to this week's ago but it was already sold out." Nicole stopped near the alleyway as Waverly kept moving. Noticing the other woman stopped walking, Waverly turned back around and noticed a shit eating grin on Nicole's face. "What?"

Nicole pulled two tickets out of her back pocket. "Working here has its perks...we get first dibs on shows we're not working. And of course I know who lesbian Jesus is. I just needed to throw you off." 

Waverly launched herself into Nicole's arms and placed a grateful kiss onto her lips, earning them applause from bystanders in line. Nicole blushed and placed Waverly back on the ground. "C'mon. More surprises await." She took Waverly's hand and led her down the alleyway to a side door. Nicole chatted with Bryan, the doorman before he let them in the club. The opening act was getting all their equipment set up and doing their sound check. The only other noise was from the workers busily stocking the bars and making sure everything was set for the event. Nicole strolled up to the sidebar to talk with one of her coworkers. Waverly eavesdropped and could hear Nicole ask if everything was set up. The woman nodded and accepted a $100 bill from Nicole and winked at the redhead. As Nicole walked away she said, "You're the best, Rosita!"

Once again pulling her arm around Waverly's shoulder, Nicole grinned down at the brunette. "Shall we?" Nicole led Waverly into a secluded room and the brunette was rendered speechless at what she saw.


	5. Author's Note

Hey y'all! I was planning on having an update ready for you guys before I headed to Austin, by here I am two days into my trip and don't have anything for you. Just wanted to let you all know that I will be back at it after my trip. I'm working the Wynonna Earp panel at ATX and will hopefully have some stuff to share with you guys. Thanks for sticking with me, even though my updates have been pretty minimal lately.

❤️


	6. VIP Couches & Shout Outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Nicole had waiting in that VIP lounge and Wayhaught interacts with Hayley Kiyoko. Things are heating up!  
> \----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my trip and back on my bullshit! Hopefully it won't take me so long to update this again.  
> \----------

"What's all this?" Waverly finally asked after gazing at the room for a few moments.

"I just wanted to show you how you should be treated." Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly's stomach and propped her head on the shorter woman's shoulder. "If this is too much for a first date let me know. We can just run across the street and grab a slice of pizza before the show. No pressure." Nicole added nervously while the brunette's gaze went back to the sight in front of her.

Nicole had managed to fully deck out the only VIP lounge in the bar. The room had a perfect view of the stage. Strings of lights were hanging across the ceiling, and right in the center of the room was a table set with candles. Two meals were kept covered on the table and Nicole sauntered over to pull out a chair for Waverly. 

"Waverly? Could you say something please, because I think I might've went too far and you've been quiet for awhile." Nicole nervously rubbed her hand against her neck, a tick she's had since childhood.

"It's perfect, Nicole." She followed Nicole over to the table and sat down in the chair. Nicole pushed Waverly's seat in closer to the table before she took her seat and quickly unfolded her napkin, shaking it out in a flourish before placing the fabric on her lap. 

Nicole glanced up and saw that Waverly's eyes were wet with unshed tears. "You ok?" She reached her hand out to comfort Waverly, but wanted to leave enough space in case Waverly didn't want to be touched.

A moment later, Waverly surged her hand forward and linked it with Nicole's. "I'm fine. It's just- nobody has ever done anything like this for me before. And you do it on a first date to boot. It's just all, very surreal." 

Nicole let out a sad smile. She couldn't believe that nobody had ever treated Waverly like this. Even though she had just met the brunette firecracker, Nicole knew she was worth it. "If it makes you feel better, I had some help orchestrating this whole thing. I can't decorate for shit, so that was all Rosita."

Waverly looked over at her with a confused look on her face. "Rosita?"

Nicole pointed towards the now closed door. "Yeah, my coworker. She's our event coordinator and is a pro at setting up special occasions. That's why I slipped away when we got inside...to make sure everything was set up properly." Nicole reluctantly pulled her hand away from Waverly's so she could remove the covers over their plates. "And this...well, it's my top secret carbonara recipe. I don't trust any of the guys in the kitchen with it, so I came in this morning to prep it and had them make sure it was ready."

Waverly started to salivate at the plate of food in front of her. Her nostrils were filled with the scent of, what she assumed was homemade pasta in a decadent sauce. "My god, Haught...you cook too?" Waverly immediately grabbed her fork and spoon and twirled some of the pasta before bringing a small forkful to her mouth. The moan that escaped Waverly's mouth was on the verge of orgasmic and caused Nicole to raise her eyebrow and smirk as she took in the woman in front of her. 

"It's part of being from an Italian family. Top secret pasta recipes passed down from generation to generation." Nicole shrugged her shoulders and dove into her food.

Waverly pointed at the plate, "Hold up, you made this? Everything from scratch?" She covered her mouth with her other hand as she spoke.

Nicole smirked and nodded as she uncorked a bottle of chilled rosé. "Damn straight. You're the first person I've made it for. It's a meal the Haughts have used to 'woo' people with, so it only seemed fair that I brought out the big guns tonight." She wiped the wine bottle with a waiter's cloth as she filled Waverly's glass and then her own. 

"You know we're in college, right? 'Wooing' someone is usually buying a pizza or making ramen noodles and going to a movie." Waverly joked.

"Well I'm not usual, Waverly Earp." Nicole said with an air of confidence.

\----------

The two finished their dinner as the opening act was starting up. They headed to the windowed balcony where they could see and hear everything. There was a comfy sofa directed towards the stage, so Nicole sat down and propped her arm along the back. Waverly followed suit and scooted close to Nicole as the redhead drew her arm around her shoulder. There was a mini fridge right by Nicole's unoccupied hand so she skillfully swung the door open and grabbed a chilled glass container filled with decadent chocolate covered strawberries.

"Dessert?" She motioned the container towards Waverly. Waverly smiled and drew her tongue in between her teeth. She nodded and reached for a large berry. Instead of bringing the fruit to her own mouth, she held it in front of Nicole's. As the redhead dipped her head to take the strawberry between her teeth, Waverly teasingly pulled it back and instead surged her lips forward to meet Nicole's. After a moment with their lips locked, Waverly decided to straddle Nicole's lap. She placed the end of the berry in her mouth and offered the chocolate dipped portion to the redhead. 

The berry was extremely ripe and as Nicole's teeth broke through the chocolate shell and seeded skin, juices flowed down her chin. Waverly immediately took the end of the berry out of her mouth and languidly ran her broad tongue across Nicole's chin to collect the juice. She propped herself back up and looked at Nicole through hooded eyes. Slowly, Waverly kissed her way to Nicole's ear and whispered, "As sweet as the berries are, I bet you taste sweeter." 

Nicole let out a low moan as Waverly pushed her down lengthwise on the couch and began slipping her tongue into Nicole's eager mouth, leaving the opening act and dessert forgotten.

\----------

"Baby." Nicole managed to sigh out in between stolen kisses. "Hayley's gonna be on soon. We can't miss that." 

Waverly groaned. "But I have my own Lesbian Jesus right here!"

Nicole grasped Waverly's thighs and hoisted both of them up so they were seated with Waverly straddling her again. "I have a special spot reserved down by the stage. I promise, we can continue this later. Unless Hayley's swagger steals you away from me...."

"Not a chance." Waverly pulled Nicole into one last heated kiss and ran her palms over Nicole's chest, stopping quickly to massage the redhead's breasts. "Your brand of swagger is the one I wanna subscribe to." 

Nicole chuckled as she slowly stood them both up. She reached her hand out for Waverly to take. "You ready, Waves?" 

Waverly smoothed her hair and straightened up her top before replying. "Born ready, Haught-shit." 

\----------

The pair were slowly swaying together as Hayley Kiyoko sang "Wanna Be Missed." The sensual song stirred the embers of their fire and Nicole placed soft kisses to the back of Waverly's neck as her arms tightened around the brunette's midsection. Suddenly there was a halt in the song as they came into Hayley's view. 

"Hold up guys, stop the song." They all heard through the speakers. "Holy shit y'all are adorable." Hayley was walking towards them and knelt on the stage to interact with the pair. 

Nicole bashfully nodded her head down into Waverly's shoulder and brought their interlaced fingers up to itch her brow. 

Hayley continued. "How long have you two been together?" 

Waverly shouted, "First date!"

Hayley laughed. "That's the most lesbian thing I've ever heard. Y'all are acting like you've been together for years! Who orchestrated this as your first date?"

Waverly nodded her head back into Nicole's chest and Hayley nodded in acknowledgment. She winked at Nicole before continuing. "Mad props, dude. Mad props. Alright, let's get back to the music." And just like that she picked up the song right where she left off, taking extra time to serenade Nicole and Waverly. Nicole just laughed into Waverly's shoulder as she placed a soft kiss to the cloth of her shirt.

\----------

After a short trip to the merchandise table, the two women walked hand in hand to the bar so Nicole could thank Rosita one more time. Waverly yawned and leaned into Nicole as she spoke with the other woman. Nicole rubbed her hand up and down Waverly's bicep before placing a kiss to the top of her head. After saying her farewells, Nicole led Waverly out the front door and back to her campus apartment. 

Conversation flowed easily between the two as they shared their favorite memories from the show. "See? Aren't you glad we actually WATCHED the concert?" Nicole softly hip-checked Waverly as they approached the stairs to her building. 

"It was great...but I can think of many other things we could've been doing." Waverly winked as she slowly ascended up to meet Nicole's lips. Nicole gripped Waverly's hips lightly as Waverly's fingers tangled in red hair, pulling the taller woman closer. Waverly smiled and pulled away as Nicole chased her lips. "Stay with me tonight?" The brunette shyly asked, afraid of being turned down.

Nicole's face lit up as she brought Waverly's hand to her mouth, placing a tender kiss to her knuckles. She nodded and whispered, "Lead the way."


	7. There's Something Wholesome, Something Sweet Tucked in Your Eyes I'd Love To Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut. Literally there isn't anything else here.

Waverly quickly pulled Nicole through the apartment by her arm. A glance around the common area told Waverly that Chrissy had either gone to her room or went out for the night. Deciding the coast was clear, she led Nicole to her bedroom door and swung it open in a frenzy. Once the bedroom door was closed Waverly slammed Nicole's back into the door, much like she did a few days before in the library. 

"Oww, shit!" Nicole hissed as the small of her back came in contact with the unnecessarily large doorknob.

"Sorry, you ok?" Waverly stroked Nicole's cheek with her right hand as her left hand snaked down to Nicole's lower back and began massaging the tender skin. The soft glow from the lamp on Waverly's bedside table highlighted the concern on the brunette's face.

Nicole's eyes slowly opened and her heart jumped at how concerned Waverly looked. "I'll be fine, Waves. It's just a flesh wound."

Waverly giggled into Nicole's chest. She placed a tender kiss to Nicole's exposed collarbone before her nose grazed all the way up to the redhead's chin. She looked back into Nicole's eyes. "Did you seriously just quote 'Monty Python'?" Nicole shrugged and nodded. "Come here, nerd." Waverly pulled Nicole's mouth to hers and slowly led her towards her plush mattress. Waverly broke the kiss as she sat on the bed and slid her legs in between Nicole's. With the redhead towering over her, Waverly placed her fingers at the buckle of Nicole's pants before creeping a few fingers under the denim to draw Nicole on top of her. The two crawled backwards toward the pillows and Waverly's dexterous hands managed to unbutton and unzip Nicole's pants.

Sighing, Nicole pulled away and shook her head. Before she could speak, Waverly began nervously rambling. "I'm sorry, Nicole. If you're having second thoughts or don't want to do this at all, it's totally fine. I never want to put you in a position where you feel uncomfortable but you're just so damn sexy--" 

Waverly was cut off by Nicole's lips crashing hard against her own. Long fingers tickled along Waverly's bare midriff, causing the brunette to moan into Nicole's mouth. Nicole became hungry, ravenous even as she bit down on Waverly's bottom lip, tugging at the flesh before releasing it. "I never want you to think that I don't want you. I just wanted to make sure you were positive you wanted this too." Her fingers danced down to the waistband of Waverly pants, slowly dipping below to trace the smooth skin underneath her belly button. 

Waverly sat up a bit, causing Nicole to straddle the shorter woman. Waverly's hands wove under Nicole's t-shirt and effortlessly lifted the plain white garment off. Nicole swiped her hand through her hair as Waverly's tongue massaged the top of Nicole's breast and her fingers fumbled with the front clasp of Nicole's bra. In no time, Nicole's chest was bare, nipples hardened. Waverly hooked her finger in Nicole's necklace and led one of the hardened peaks into her mouth, lavishing it with her tongue before releasing it with a pop. "I've wanted this since I first laid eyes on you." The brunette moaned as she began to nip at the sensitive skin of Nicole's other breast.

Nicole moaned at the sensation. "Fuck...me too, Waves. It took all my self control not to take you right there in the bathroom the other day. Or in the library. Or in the VIP room tonight." 

Waverly chuckled at Nicole's admittance of her lack of self control. " I wanted that too. Jesus, I've been so pent up I could combust." Waverly smoothed her hands up and down Nicole's breasts before falling to the waist of Nicole's jeans. She rolled the denim down to expose the top of Nicole's black hipster panties. 

"Well we can't have you combust fully clothed. Off." Nicole raised her eyebrow as she leaned down to pull Waverly's top off, exposing the brunette's perky breasts. Nicole, for one, was thrilled that Waverly forwent a bra as she ran her hands up and down the brunette's breasts. After placing an open mouthed kiss to each of Waverly's peaks, Nicole slowly rose off of the bed to tug Waverly's skin tight pants down.

Waverly whined at the sudden loss of weight, and Nicole chuckled at the desperate sound. The redhead kicked off her pants and stood silently, taking in the view of Waverly balanced on her elbows in nothing but a thin, white laced thong. She had a smug look across her face as she bit down on her bottom lip. Waverly hooked her index finger in an attempt to lure Nicole back to her lap. 

Waverly sat up and quickly pulled down Nicole's underwear before the redhead straddled her once more. She ran her small hands up and down Nicole's smooth thighs, and could feel the redhead's arousal on her stomach as Nicole gyrated down to bring their bodies together. 

"Mhmmm. Damn, baby." Waverly groaned as she held Nicole's legs down to fully feel the slickness between the redhead's thighs on her stomach. She traced her lips up between Nicole's breasts, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "You know, I've seen you around campus before we were ever in class together." Her right hand trailed up to the apex of Nicole's thighs, before teasingly lowering back down to dance across her thigh.

Nicole's breathing sped up, exhales became shallow as Waverly's hand teased the place she ached for her touch the most. Her lips ghosted over Waverly's forehead as her fingers twisted in sandy brown hair.

"You were in a class across the hall from me last semester. Meyer's Hall, Monday and Wednesday at 10:45 am. I would always try and get there a few minutes early on the off chance that you'd be sitting in the hall, waiting for the previous class to get out." Waverly's fingers found their way back to Nicole's center, she brushed her thumb delicately down from Nicole's clit to her opening before pulling away again.

"Shit." Nicole gasped at the touch that was over too quickly. Her eyes clamped shut.

Waverly smirked at how hot and bothered her new lover was. With a low tone, she continued. "On the days I saw you, you had your eyes glued to the screen of your laptop, earbuds in and toes tapping on the tiled floor." Waverly smiled at the memory of admiring Nicole from afar. Her fingers soaked up some of Nicole's wetness before working around her clit in a painfully slow clockwise motion. "You always had this Toronto Blue Jays hat on, a fitted leather jacket covering an obscure band t-shirt. I had the hardest time deciding if I wanted to be like you or be with you."

A lopsided smile appeared on Nicole's face at Waverly's confession. Her eyes peaked open to look into Waverly's. 

"I was always too shy to come up to you and actually talk. When I saw you in class on that first day, I was hellbent on getting to know you. Now that I get to touch you..." Waverly reached her free hand up to run her thumb against Nicole's bottom lip before gliding it down to her breast. "Taste you..." she leaned forward to pepper Nicole's chest with little bites before soothing them with her tongue. "Fuck you..." Waverly inserted two fingers into Nicole's warm center, slipping her thumb in place to stimulate her clit. "It's all I've dreamed of and more." 

Nicole shuttered and moaned loudly at the fullness she was feeling in her core. She ground her hips down into Waverly's fingers, developing a steady pace as she moved up and down to the rhythm of Waverly's pumping digits. "I've dreamt of this since I first laid eyes on you. I'd think about all the ways I could watch you come undone. What you'd look like when you'd come. What the weight of your body on mine would feel like. Having you here, now, exceeds my wildest expectations. You are exquisite." Before Nicole could respond, Waverly flipped their positions so Nicole's back was flat against the mattress. Waverly maneuvered herself so her knees were on the carpet and threw Nicole's long legs over her shoulders. She bent forward to place a tender kiss to Nicole's clitoris. Waverly held Nicole's gaze and the look of pure lust and adoration staring back at her made her heart flutter. "May I go down on you?" She asked for consent as she ran her left hand up and down the contours of Nicole's stomach.

Nicole emphatically nodded her head yes. She tried to catch her breath as her chest heaved up and down. "After that speech, you can have whatever you want, baby."

Waverly smiled so wide that Nicole swore she saw all of the brunette's teeth as her warm eyes scrunched up into crescent shapes. Without any hesitation, Waverly swiped Nicole's entrance with her broad tongue. She switched up the shape of her tongue for a few strokes before spreading Nicole open and darting her tongue inside. Nicole's thighs wrapped tightly around Waverly's head as her left hand reached down to firmly twist in Waverly's hair. Her right hand clawed at the bedsheets. Once she had a handful of the silky fabric in her hand, Nicole clutched it until her knuckles turned white. 

Waverly moved her tongue up to Nicole's clit and swiftly re-entered the redhead's center with twisted fingers. She drove into Nicole with a gentle roughness, a perfect physical oxymoron. Once she curled her fingers, Nicole was done for. The redhead released a huge guttural moan as her body tensed around the petite brunette. 

After Nicole came down from her high, Waverly slowly removed her fingers and lapped up Nicole's juices with her tongue. Letting out a satisfied groan as she popped her fingers in her mouth, Waverly made her way back into Nicole's arms. She let out a quick yawn as Nicole kissed the top of her head. 

Nicole swung her leg over Waverly's torso and looked down at the Earp with gleaming eyes and a dangerous smile. "Don't get tired on me now, baby. We've only just begun." Nicole licked her way down Waverly's chest as her fingers started to work the thong off of Waverly's petite frame. 

Waverly propped herself up on her elbows with a new enthusiasm displayed on her face. "Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world."


	8. Internships & Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole starts an internship at PPD and meets a mysterious brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...I know, I know. It’s been forever since I updated this one...still with me? Tacosaretasty33’s latest fic had me inspired to write something that I’m pretty excited about, but I want to save that for when this one’s done. Since I’m shit at writing two stories at a time, I don’t want to make it three. I hope you enjoy this next installment...let me know what you think in the comments!

Nicole’s eyes fluttered open as she heard a small snore behind her. She gently bent down to the floor to grab her phone from her jeans pocket, silencing her early morning alarm before it went off. The brightness on her screen caused her to grimace and squint her eyes. 4:32 am. Nicole felt Waverly nuzzle in between her shoulder blades, pulling her closer. A sleepy kiss was placed on the redhead’s shoulder, causing a smile to spread across her face.  
With a sigh, Nicole carefully extracted herself from the covers and began fumbling around the room in search of her clothes, finding all her garments scattered. 

“Too early. Come back to bed.” A whiny but sleep-ridden voice was muffled from beneath the covers. 

As Nicole was pulling her belt through the loops of her jeans, she sauntered back over to the mattress, lastly dipping down to her knees as she fastened the buckle. She craned her neck and kissed Waverly’s exposed cheek. Waverly yawned and interlaced her fingers with Nicole’s. 

“Come back and continue to be my little spoon.” Waverly demanded as she pulled the covers back with her free hand. Nicole released a raspy giggle and brought her lips to Waverly’s knuckles. 

“I gotta go. First day of internship orientation at Purgatory PD...can’t be late.” She took in the woman in front of her and mentally high-fived herself for pulling it off. For getting the girl. “Waves, last night was-“

“I know.” Waverly cut off as she scooted her body closer to the edge of the bed and captured Nicole’s lips with hers. Even with the mingled morning breath, Waverly couldn’t get enough. The brunette propped her elbow on the mattress and rested her head in her hand. “So...internship with the police department? Does that mean you’ll be in a uniform?” Waverly wiggled her eyebrows at the thought.

Nicole smirked and confidently ran her hand up and down the curve of Waverly’s side. “Getting it today. Why? Do uniforms turn you on?” 

Waverly bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. “Just when I thought you couldn’t get sexier.” 

Nicole laughed and playfully pushed Waverly before bringing their lips together once more. “How about I show you it later? Maybe there will be a ‘disturbance’ here this afternoon that I’ll need to check on. But for now, I need to go and you need to go back to sleep, you horndog.” 

Waverly pouted as Nicole pulled away. “Fine. I’ll just be here...all day, thinking of you and objectifying you.”

“You can objectify me all you want, baby.” Nicole winked before making her way to the door. “I’ll text you later.”  
—————

Nicole swiftly walked back to her apartment as the dawn was breaking. Though most college students would consider this a walk of shame, she felt nothing but pride as she strutted across campus in her outfit from last night. The redhead felt a subtle ache in her muscles and her core that reminded her of her night with Waverly. Smiling at the memory, she showered and went about her morning routine before grabbing a few protein bars and heading back out the door. 

She didn’t expect much from her first day of orientation, but Nicole was definitely not expecting it to be as thorough as it seemed. Covering up her yawn, Nicole looked at the clock and noticed it was already noon. They would be breaking soon for lunch after being assigned a deputy as a mentor and receiving their uniform. Nicole wished with all her might that she wouldn’t get stuck with the buffoon who was currently rambling on about different procedures. Lonnie’s dull voice was enough to lull her to sleep; thankfully the redhead remembered to brew some coffee before heading to the station.

Nicole glanced around the room and noticed that everyone else in the room was as bored as she seemed...including Sheriff Nedley. Hopefully the older man would stop Lonnie soon. 

“...and that’s why you can’t use a missing person form for a pet pug. We have separate forms for missing animals. I learned that the hard way.” The lanky deputy concluded with a small laugh.

Nicole locked eyes with Dolls and rolled her eyes. Even she knew there were different forms and she hadn’t even been to the academy yet! She was thrilled to have a friend in the internship program with her. The only other people that were in the program were strangers. One of them being Champ Hardy, a tattooed and handsome man with an athletic build and a mysterious brunette whose name she didn’t catch yet. There was a certain familiarity about the other woman who was clad in leather and shoveling a powdered doughnut into her mouth, but Nicole couldn’t quite place her. 

The interns were given their uniforms and told to change before breaking for lunch. Nicole followed the brunette into the women’s locker room and went to a different row of lockers. 

“So, Big Red, what’s your story? Why are you here?” Nicole looked up and saw the other woman rounding the corner in her underwear as she was pulling the long sleeved cadet blue shirt over her arms. 

Nicole cleared her throat. She wasn’t a prude by any means...she was proud of her body, but she most definitely liked her privacy. Clearly this other woman didn’t mind. “My name’s Nicole, Nicole Haught.” She averted her eyes to the floor as she buttoned up her shirt.

The mystery woman gave a knowing smile before replying. “I’m Wynonna. Nedley gave me the choice of probation or this internship and I figured it was the lesser of two evils. You?”

Nicole was perplexed by this stranger’s openness. She cleared her throat before speaking. “I’m a senior at the university...majoring in Criminal Justice. I’m planning on heading to the academy upon graduation.”

“Ahh, very goodie-two-shoes of you.” Wynonna glared trying to get a read on the tall redhead. “Well, us females have to stick together...lord knows I’ll need someone to help me through this, especially if I have to deal with Champ Hardy.”

“Got a history with him?” Nicole prodded as she sat down to put her boots on.

“He’s my sister’s asshole ex. Thought he could try to hook up with me when I came back into town and she wouldn’t find out. Luckily, she dumped his sorry ass last year.”

“Sounds like a real winner.” Nicole rolled her eyes.

“Yeah. What’s up with you and that tall drink of water that was in there?” Wynonna leaned against the lockers.

“X? God, nothing....he’s a good friend. Met him at school.” Nicole blushed.

“So he’s available?” Wynonna winked.

“Most definitely. Plus, not my type. I’m into the uh- ahem- fairer sex.” Nicole fingered her hair to pull back into a ponytail.

“10-4 Officer Haught-bod.” Wynonna studied Nicole a little more. “I like you. My sister’s at the university...you guys should meet. Anyway, come on. Let’s go to Shorty’s for some grub.”

Wynonna exited the locker room but Nicole stayed put for a few minutes. She fixed her tie and straightened out her shirt as she walked over to the full length mirror. Snapping a picture, she quickly typed a message out to Waverly.

‘Can’t stop thinking about you...figured you’d like to see me in uniform’

She didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

‘Hmm...Officer Haught, you might have to come over here later and frisk me. I’ve been bad.’

A few seconds later, she received another message from the brunette. 

‘Please tell me they’re giving you handcuffs.’

Nicole chuckled as she looked down at her phone and made her way towards the door. 

‘Kinky. You’ll have to wait and see. ;)’

—————

Wynonna, Dolls and Nicole were finishing up their meal at Shorty’s and getting to know each other better. Originally, Champ went with the group but quickly split when he saw a group of his buddies in a booth by the window. He was already three beers in before the trio’s food arrived. Nicole scoffed at his blatant disregard for professionalism. 

Dolls was prodding Nicole about her date the night before, leading the redhead to blush. “C’mon Haught, tell me. You guys hooked up, didn’t you?”

“I plead the fifth...a lady never tells.” Nicole nervously took a sip of her water.

“Bullshit, Red. Spill it.” Wynonna nudged her in the shoulder.

Nicole looked at Wynonna. “Dude, you don’t even know who we’re talking about...and I just met you.”

Wynonna waved her hand. “Ahh, minor details. So?”

Nicole exhaled sharply. “Fine. Events transpired. That’s all you horn-balls are getting out of me.” Wynonna held her hand up for a high-five and Nicole reciprocated.

The bell rang as the front door opened and Wynonna’s eyes opened widely as she saw her sister walk through the door. “Babygirl! Come here, there’s someone I want you to meet.” 

Nicole slowly turned around to see the figure walking towards them. Her face went flush. “Waves?”

“Nicole?” Waverly responded, surprised to see her lover and sister mingling.

Wynonna slapped Nicole on the back. “Oh yeah, Haught. My last name’s Earp, and you banged my sister last night!” She turned to her sister. “I KNEW Red here was the woman you wouldn’t shut up about since I laid eyes on her. Nicely done, babygirl.” Wynonna places a peck on her sister’s cheek and a playful smack to her butt as she went to the bar to settle up her bill.

Nicole and Waverly’s eyes were so lost on each other that they didn’t notice anyone else in the bar...especially the glaring eyes from the booth by the window.


	9. The world would still be bright, and it would still feel warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champ’s reaction to seeing Wayhaught, repercussions & some fluff to end the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me guys, I know I’ve been slacking on updating but I will try my damndest to not leave you hanging. Hope you enjoy, let me know in the comments!  
> —————

“So,” Waverly smirked as she pulled Nicole closer, “as much as I like the photo you sent, it doesn’t do justice to the real thing.” Her fingers played with the fabric of Nicole’s police shirt as they traced up and down the taller woman’s arms. 

“Oh yeah?” Nicole rose an eyebrow and placed a chaste kiss onto Waverly’s cheek.

“Yeah.” Waverly responded as she attempted to capture Nicole’s lips with hers. 

Nicole pulled back and cleared her throat. “We got a huge lecture from the sheriff about how PDA was unacceptable and unprofessional while in uniform. So, unfortunately, a peck on the cheek is all you get for now.”

Waverly’s bottom lip jutted out into a pout. “Well that’s a damn shame, because I’m having a difficult time keeping my hands to myself. Are you coming over later?” Waverly tugged at Nicole’s belt, bringing their torsos closer together.

“About that...” Nicole looked off to the side before locking her eyes on Waverly’s once more. “You’re roommates with Sheriff Nedley’s daughter. Maybe we should keep things a bit mellow at your place so lines don’t get blurred.”

“Your place then?” Waverly asked hopefully.

Nicole pulled Waverly in for a hug and whispered her reply in her ear. “I’ll text you my address.” Before she pulled away, she swiped the tip of her tongue quickly up Waverly’s earlobe and winked down at the brunette. “See you later, cutie.”

Nicole made her way to the door where Dolls and Wynonna were waiting for her. Champ was still scowling in the corner, begrudgingly refusing to be a part of the group. After a few moments, the group made their way back over to the police station for some beginner’s defense classes and to get assigned their mentor and partner. 

Lucky for her, Nicole’s mentor was Sheriff Nedley. Unlucky for her, her partner was Champ Hardy. She had seen the way the boy-man reacted when she was talking to Waverly at Shorty’s. Obviously, his relationship with the youngest Earp didn’t end well and seeing her with someone else was like pouring salt in an open wound. He kept scowling at Nicole from across the mat as Lonnie and Nedley demonstrated a particular restraint hold. Nicole took in the sight of his rosy cheeks, no doubt there from the alcohol he had ingested at lunch. Clearing her throat, she brought her attention back to the sheriff and deputy, memorizing the specific hold. 

Soon enough, it was their turn to try. First, Wynonna went at Dolls so he could practice the restraint. “At least buy me dinner first.” Wynonna retorted with a smirk as he held her close to his chest, arms restrained against her own.

Next it was Champ and Nicole’s turn. Nicole came towards Champ and the tattooed man grabbed her wrist the wrong way, but held on tightly, hoping to establish dominance. Once they were close enough he whispered through gritted teeth. “Stay away from Waverly, dyke. She’s mine.”

As soon as the words fell from his lips, Nicole lifted her arms up, before sweeping them down rapidly to break from his hold. She grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm around his back as she pushed her knee into the back of his. Soon enough, Champ was kneeling on the ground cursing in pain. Nicole pushed his arm further into his back, making Champ wince and slam his eyes shut. “First of all, pay attention to the restraints, Hardy. Secondly, Waverly doesn’t belong to anyone, especially you...ya know, since she’s never mentioned you. Yeah, now that I think of it, you definitely didn’t come up in conversation at all last night.” Nicole pushed him down to the mat as she released him. 

The redhead turned her back toward him as he scrambled on the mat. She pulled the bottom of her tank top up to wipe away the sweat on her forehead before meeting an approving glance from Wynonna. 

“Fucking bitch!” Champ punched the mat before pushing himself up. He started towards Nicole in a fury before he was stopped with a blow to the jaw. Wynonna stood over his body as she shook out her fist.

Suddenly a sharp whistle blow echoed in the room, causing them all to glance at the sheriff. “That’s it! Hardy, Haught and Earp, my office now! Dolls, continue training with Lonnie.”

Sheriff Nedley turned on his heels and made his way to his office, the three interns following sheepishly behind. Once they were all inside, Nedley closed the door and sat behind his desk. He exhaled sharply and spoke in a stern, even voice. “Will one of you enlighten me on what the hell just happened?”

“She attacked me, Sheriff!” Champ whined as he held his open palm to his jaw, a bruise starting to form from the impact of Wynonna’s fist.

“Please, Hardy. If you were paying attention, learning how to properly execute the holds instead of prying into my personal life, we wouldn’t be here right now.” Nicole rolled her eyes. 

“She’s sleeping with Waverly!” Champ blurted out.

“Enough, Hardy! I know your father pulled a lot of strings to get you into this program but I will not hesitate to terminate you if you continue to be a problem. Remaining disgruntled will only push you further from your goal of entering the academy. Secondly, whatever Haught decides to do in her personal time is her own, private business. If I hear of any abuse, verbal, emotional or physical I will terminate you and see to it that you never become an officer. Am I making myself clear to you, boy?” Nedley’s voice was stern as he refused to blink while lecturing Champ.

Champ huffed as he looked towards the ground. “Crystal.”

“Good. Now pack up your shit...you’re done for the day.” Nedley motioned towards the door.  
Wynonna and Nicole began to rise from their chairs as Champ walked out. “Wait right there you two, I’m not finished with you yet.” At Nedley’s words, the two slumped back into their respective chairs. The sheriff looked over at Wynonna first. “Earp, I know you have a personal vendetta against Hardy and I don’t blame you. However, you can’t just deck him whenever he says or does something that isn’t to your liking. Consider this a warning.”

Wynonna nodded her head as she remained tight-lipped. “Aye aye Captain. And even though I’ve always lived by the rule ‘snitches get stitches’ I feel compelled to inform you that Pony Boy there was drinking in uniform while we were all at lunch.” 

“Duly noted.” Nedley turned his attention to Nicole after waving Wynonna off. As the door close once again, heavy silence fell over the office.

“Sheriff, I know I was out of line, laying him out on the mat and all-“

“Let me stop you there, Haught. I did hear what Champ said to you before you put him in his place. While I generally do not condone what you did, I respect you for standing up for yourself. Purgatory PD could use another officer with a strong backbone. And though I do not agree with what Hardy said, you will be working in close proximity with each other and I urge you both to be civil. Sit down with him...find some common ground.”

Nicole raised her eyebrows and grimaced at the thought. “You mean common ground, other than Waverly. Sure.”

—————

Nicole and Wynonna made their way into the locker room when they were done for the day. 

“So did Nedley unleash on you or what?” Wynonna asked as she began to get dressed in her street clothes.

“Not necessarily. He told me I need to find some common ground with Hardy since we will be working together. Any suggestions?” Nicole asked as she applied a new layer of deodorant.

“Well seeing as you don’t strike me as a womanizing washed up rodeo clown with a predisposition for alcoholism, I got nothin’.” Wynonna quirked her eyebrows as she ran her fingers through her unruly mane of hair. “Wanna hit up Shorty’s? Have a drink...take the edge off?” 

Nicole remembered that she texted Waverly her address and where she kept her spare key. The redhead was expecting to spend the rest of her Saturday with the other Earp. “Uhh, I have plans this evening. Rain check?” As brash as Wynonna was, Nicole definitely wanted to get to know her better, especially if whatever this was with Waverly led anywhere.

Wynonna leaned against her locker after she put on her leather jacket. “Do these plans involve a different woman, or are they more along the lines of ravishing my baby sister?”

Nicole’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink at the question. “No, nobody else. Your sister is the only person I’ve been seeing. And yes, she is coming over tonight but we have plans to research for our theses.”

Wynonna lifted her upper lip and scowled as if she was offended. “Jesus, you two nerds deserve each other. It’s a Saturday night. The semester JUST started. Live a little, Haught.”

Nicole sat down to tie the laces of her boots. “I’ll do my best, Earp. And don’t worry about your sister, I’ll take good care of her.” 

“Gross.”

—————

Waverly let herself into Nicole’s apartment. She didn’t really feel like she was intruding because once she crossed the threshold she felt like she was welcome. Nicole’s apartment was tidy. Pristine, even. There was a bookshelf against the wall by the door. Waverly took her time sliding her finger along the bindings of the different novels and travel books. There were quite a few rock climbing manuals and travel booklets that intrigued her. Along with the books, there were small knick-knacks and framed photos of Nicole among the mountains and one of her with a harness around her waist, smiling a dimpled grin with her arms draped around a mystery woman and a man she recognized as Xavier. 

A certain novel caught Waverly’s eye and she took it off the shelf and placed it on the coffee table a few steps away. She shrugged her jacket off and turned on the lamp on the side table. Her eyes gazed over into the quaint kitchen, spotting a tea kettle on the stove. Deciding that Nicole might like a cup of tea when she arrived, Waverly filled the pot and found some Earl Grey tea bags neatly arranged in a canister on the counter. After opening a few cabinets, Waverly found Nicole’s mugs and pulled two out. 

While the kettle was heating up, she sauntered back over to the living room, taking in the strong scent of three mahogany candles neatly arranged on a decorative plate with stones around the candles. She picked up the lighter next to the plate and lit each one. The kettle whistled moments later, and she got up from the sofa to fix her mug. 

Five minutes into her mug and Nicole’s heavily marked copy of “Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close” Waverly thought that if this was what it was like to be in Nicole’s space, she wanted to be fully engulfed in it. Twenty minutes later, when the redhead scrambled in, Waverly was certain of that.

“Hey, cutie.” Nicole sighed as she walked in, dropping her bag to the floor. 

“Hi. I made some tea if you want some...sorry if it’s weird that I kind of made myself at home.” Waverly worried her bottom lip, thinking for a second maybe she overstepped. 

“Not at all, it’s nice to have you here. You’re welcome to anything.” Nicole replied sincerely. She was met with a warm smile.

Nicole walked over to the kitchen and poured some tea in the mug waiting on the counter, smiling to herself at Waverly’s thoughtfulness. The redhead stood in the kitchen for a few minutes taking in the view in her living room. Waverly went back to reading, and had her mouth slightly agape as she mouthed along to the words she was reading. Nicole’s heart melted as she watched the woman, wrapped up in her favorite fuzzy grey blanket, sipping her favorite tea from her favorite mug as she read her favorite book. She was a vision.

After a few minutes, Nicole made her way back into the living room, easing herself on the sofa as not to disturb the brunette. Waverly flipped to the next page as Nicole placed her mug on a coaster. She laid her head down in Waverly’s lap and stared at her as Waverly continued to read. 

A small chuckle left Waverly’s lips as she finished the paragraph and looked down at the deep brown pools staring up at her. 

“What?” Waverly’s fingers began to trace the faint wrinkles on Nicole’s forehead as she took in the small pout on the redhead’s face. 

“Nothing. Just watching you.” Nicole whispered back.

“Well you’re quite distracting.” Waverly bent her neck to place a chaste kiss on Nicole’s lips.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Waverly breathed against Nicole’s lips before capturing them with hers once more. 

Nicole reached up and took the book out of Waverly’s hand, careful not to lose her place as she set it down, opened, on the coffee table. She repositioned herself, straddling the brunette’s legs as she deepened the kiss.

As Nicole’s lips reached Waverly’s neck, placing tender kisses down the column, the brunette spoke up in a breathless whisper. “Oskar was just beginning his search for the special lock in New York City.”

“Hmmm. Well I figured I need to take a shower, and was wondering if you’d want to join me.” Nicole nipped at Waverly’s pulse point before enveloping Waverly’s earlobe in her mouth.

Waverly’s hands began to trace up Nicole’s shirt as she captured Nicole’s mouth once more. “Oskar can wait.”

Nicole smiled as she retracted herself from the couch, pulling Waverly up with her. “Indeed, Oskar Schell can wait.”


	10. Exes and OHs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Wayhaught stuff, Nicole talks with Champ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! You’re getting this chapter earlier than I expected because vinotini inspired my lazy ass to write a bit more for you today. So, big shout out to vinotini....as always, thanks for reading.
> 
> Was anyone ever pissed off in season one when Waverly stayed with Champ after he tried to sleep with Wynonna? Well in this story there’s a different outcome to that.
> 
>  
> 
> Is anyone that follows this story heading to Earpapalooza next month? Would love to hear from people if they’re going because I’ll be there with Earpin’ bells on!   
> —————

Nicole absentmindedly ran her fingertips against Waverly’s as their naked bodies lay tangled up in Nicole’s bedsheets. Her fingers tickled like a feather as they ran down Waverly’s forearm before running back up to capture the smaller set of fingers and bringing them to her mouth to place chaste kisses on warm knuckles. The clock on the wall ticked the seconds by as the evening turned to night.

“I could lay here forever, ignoring the world outside these four walls. Everything is peaceful here; everything makes sense.” Waverly whispered in a raspy voice. She had never felt the type of contentment that she felt in that moment.

“How beautifully poetic. Although, if we ever want to graduate, we can’t just ignore the outside world.” Nicole responded with a kiss to Waverly’s forehead, tasting the balmy sheen  
of sweat residing there against her lips. 

Waverly groaned. “Buzzkill.”

“Hey now, you’re the one that suggested we work on our projects tonight. But you obviously proved to be quite the distraction.” Nicole pointed her index finger of their intertwined hands to Waverly’s chest in an accusatory form.

Waverly reached for a throw pillow behind her head and playfully hit Nicole in the face with it. “Well YOU’RE the one that got me all worked up in that uniform earlier. And then you came home in full-on puppy mode laying your head in my lap and looking at me with those big, gorgeous eyes. Don’t even get me started on the dimples you whipped out!”

“Ok, ok, I give. We are both equally distracting.” Nicole raised her free hand up in surrender before smiling into a kiss. She pulled away slowly, trying to shake a thought from her head but she knew she had to bring it up. “Hey Waves, do you know a guy named Champ Hardy?”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Ugh, unfortunately. We dated briefly last year, but when Wynonna came back to town he tried to sleep with her. Of course, I had to call it off after that kind of fuckery.” She winced a bit as she continued. “Why?”

“He may or may not be my partner for my internship at PPD. He said some things, must’ve seen us at Shorty’s earlier, kind of threatened me because of you.”

Waverly huffed, “If that shit ticket thinks he’s gonna—-“ 

Nicole gripped Waverly’s bicep to reel her back in. “Hey, hey. Nedley already put the kibosh on that. And Wynonna already socked him.”

Waverly’s eyebrow raised at the last statement, urging Nicole to continue. 

“Nedley said I should find some common ground with him since we will have to work together...”

“Well good luck with that...you two are pretty much polar opposites. You’re nice, he’s an asshat. You’re sexy and fit as hell and he’s working on an impressive beer gut for a 23 year old. You give me multiple orgasms while he could barely ever get it up.”

Nicole grimaced. “As much as I appreciate hearing how much I make you cum, I could really do without that last visual.” 

Waverly jutted her bottom lip out, “Sorry baby...that wasn’t nice of me. Was it?” Nicole shook her head and continued to pout. “How about I make it up to you?” The brunette repositioned herself so she was straddling Nicole’s abdomen, slowly grinding her warm center along the smooth expanse of flesh.

Nicole shrugged in fake contemplation, only to reveal her true feelings with a dimples smirk. “Well if you insist...”

—————

If anyone had asked Nicole Haught how she was planning to spend her Sunday afternoon, she definitely wouldn’t have expected to say this. On the contrary, she wanted to grab brunch with Waverly at the newest bistro in town. Bottomless mimosas and the gorgeous brunette, what more could she need? Unfortunately, fate was unkind as this was the only time she would be able to meet with Champ Hardy, given her full class load and internship. 

Nicole entered the seedy dive bar aptly named “The Roadhouse” at 1:45pm, scouring the smoky room for Champ. She grimaced as she looked around; the smell of stale beer mixed with asbestos filled her nostrils. The sound of billiards balls clanked off to the right as she saddled up to the bar and ordered a bottled Molson...she decided there was no way she was going to drink something that wasn’t already bottled as she took in her surroundings. She thanked herself for going pee before she left the house, because if this is how clean they kept the bar, she didn’t want to know what the bathrooms looked like. As she sipped on her beer and passed the time by scrolling through Twitter on her phone, the door bell chimed, leading her eyes to the tattooed man she was there to meet. She took in the bruise evident from Wynonna’s blow the day before and smiled slightly to herself.

Champ swaggered up to the bar with a short sleeved plaid shirt, at least one size too small and jeans that had embellishments on the pockets. Even as a woman, Nicole would never be caught dead in jeans that extra. Sizing him up, she took in the fact that he already seemed clammy and rosy cheeked. Possibly he had already been drinking. Her suspicions were confirmed when he leaned over to tell the old bar man that he would take a whiskey neat. Nicole could definitely smell it on his breath. He chomped on the toothpick dangling from his mouth as he plopped down on the stool next to Nicole with a groan.

“Hardy.” Nicole tipped her beer bottle towards Champ in acknowledgment.

“Haught.” Champ raised his eyebrows in a snide way before taking a sip of his whiskey. “You shoot?”

Nicole’s eyes squinted in confusion. “Excuse me?”

Champ rolled his eyes as he nodded his head toward a vacant pool table. “Pool, Haught. 8-ball. The tables are free on Sundays. You shoot?” 

Nicole shrugged. “Sure.” She tipped back her beer bottle as she stood up, taking a long drink. “You want to rack or break?”

“You rack and I’ll break.” Champ said confidently as he picked out a pool cue. 

Nicole grabbed the triangle rack and started placing the balls in, arranging them in an alternating pattern with the 8-ball in the center. She centered the rack on the table and carefully lifted it over the billiard balls. Champ was chalking his pool cue while sizing Nicole up, imagining what kind of competition the redhead would be. With a huge clatter, he shot the cue ball into the formation, sending all the balls scattered around the table. A striped ball went in the top right corner pocket. “Stripes.”  
He repositioned himself for his next shot, ultimately missing his target. 

Nicole surveyed her options as she chalked her pool stick. She saw an opportunity for a bank shot and took it, sinking the ball quickly. 

Champ’s eyebrows quirked up in shock at Nicole’s skill level as she moved around the table, sinking a few more solids. “Listen.” He rested his free hand on his neck while his other hand fussed with the cue stick. “I really am sorry for how I behaved yesterday...it was out of line and I shouldn’t have come at you like that.”

Nicole was flabbergasted. Did Champ Hardy just apologize for his actions?

Champ continued, “I mean, I should be happy that Waves has a new friend. She never had too many friends in town, ya know, being an Earp and all.”

Nicole bit the inside of her cheek as she pondered what to say. “I don’t know if I’d say Waverly and l are exactly ‘friends’.” She used finger quotes to try and get her point across.

“She’s not gay, Haught!” Champ started to get defensive as he ran his calloused fingers through his greasy hair. He lined up for his next shot.

“Well for not being gay, she sure did some pretty gay stuff last night.” Nicole responded nonchalantly as she sipped some more of her beer. The comment led Champ to scratch the ball. Nicole let out a small chuckle at his reaction before shaking her head. “Listen Champ, let me level with you here. I don’t know how Waverly identifies or how she wants to be labeled, but I do know that she is not the property of someone else. She does not belong to me nor you...just herself. So I think we need to respect her decisions and let her do what she wants to do. Not that it’s any of your business, but what Waverly and I have just started is new and fresh and I would like it if you could just respect that.”

“And what exactly is it that you and Waverly have started?” Champ inquired as he finished his drink.

“I’m not sure. It is completely up to Waverly at this point. But, considering how she told me that you guys ended things, you owe her at least that.” She placed the cue ball down on the table and sunk a shot into the side pocket. 

Mentioning his adulterous past seemed to add salt to the wound. Champ seemed to feel the guilt as he nodded his head while simultaneously gritting his teeth. “Yeah, I do owe her that. And Haught, I don’t know if it’s a phase she’s going through, but don’t make the same mistakes I did.”

Nicole called her last shot for the 8-ball and sunk it in. She placed her pool cue on the table and extended her hand out to Champ’s to shake. As she shook his sweaty hand she replied, “I won’t be that foolish, Hardy. See you Tuesday.” Nicole dropped his hand and turned on her toes, exiting the establishment. 

—————

“So, how’d your meeting with Champ go yesterday? I didn’t hear from you afterwards.” Waverly asked as she bit down on the redhead’s collarbone while shoving her against the dusty bookshelves in the stacks. 

Nicole’s nimble fingers fumbled back up from their spot between Waverly’s wet folds, causing the brunette to groan loudly at the loss of contact. Looking Waverly in the eyes, she plunged two fingers back in, hooking them once inside to brush against the shorter woman’s g-spot. “Can we not talk about your piece of shit ex while I’m trying to fuck you senseless?” Nicole added another finger in the next thrust and stifled Waverly’s loud moan with her mouth. “Quiet baby, we don’t wanna get caught.” Waverly nodded her head in agreement as she bit her bottom lip. “And to answer your question, Champ said he would respect our wishes and not interfere in our private lives. It quite honestly went a hell of a lot better than I expected. He maintains the notion that you aren’t at least a 3 on the Kinsey scale, but I don’t buy that with how wet your pussy is right now.”

Waverly nodded as her eyebrows stitched together at the sensation of Nicole’s thrusts. “So fucking wet. It’s yours...all yours.” Waverly whispered as she teetered over the edge. 

A few minutes later, Waverly came down from her high and Nicole released her fingers, bringing them to her mouth to suck clean. Waverly moaned at the visual as she buttoned and zipped her jeans before capturing Nicole’s mouth with her own. “You, are really, really good at that.” 

Nicole lifts her eyebrows in a cocky expression. “Glad you think so.” She glanced down at her watch and exhaled sharply. “But if we don’t leave now, we will be late for class.” 

“You expect me to walk after that earth-shattering orgasm? I’m barely able to stand myself up right now.” Waverly challenged.

Nicole contemplated her choices and put her backpack on the wrong way. “Hmmm...well, hop on, cowgirl.” Nicole bent down so Waverly could hop on her back. 

“I already did hop on, Nic. And a piggyback ride? Seriously?” 

Nicole held her hand up for a high-five. “Hell yeah you did. And hell yeah, ya can ride me in more ways than one.” She winked as Waverly high-fived her.

“You’re ridiculous.” Waverly adjusted herself on Nicole’s back before throwing her arms around the taller woman’s neck. She placed an open mouth kiss to her pulse point before Nicole started walking. “But of course I’ll never turn down riding you.”


	11. Girlfriends It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly define the relationship...with a little help from Wynonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few hours to kill before my volunteer shift at a vegan festival so here ya go. I know, I updated both stories in one day...don’t get used to it.

The past few weeks with Nicole had been going well. Really well. It’s the reason why Waverly’s head was cloudy as she recounted her few weeks of sleepless nights and lust-filled mornings. From what she could tell, Champ had stuck to his word and steered clear of the women, demonstrating a sense of maturity that she didn’t know he was capable of. 

The brunette volunteered to pick up a Wednesday night shift at Shorty’s because Gus had a date and Waverly encouraged her to get back out there ever since the untimely death of her uncle Curtis. Unable to wipe the smile off her face from the previous night spent in Nicole’s bed, she knew she would receive a hailstorm of questions from Wynonna as the eldest Earp glared at her sunny disposition from her barstool. 

“This annoying positivity thing, has it always been there or is it the by-product of banging a hot redhead?” Wynonna rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her whiskey.

Waverly stopped in her tracks and glanced up at her sister, still grinning as she wiped down the bar. “Well she DOES know what she’s doing...” she threw her sister a wink.

“Ew. Is your girlfriend stopping by tonight to see you bartending skills in action?” 

Waverly leaned her elbows against the counter, basking in the slow start before the Wednesday crowd trickled in. “She’s not my girlfriend. Or wait...? Did she tell you I’m her girlfriend?” 

Wynonna could sense the uneasiness in her sister’s voice. She set her hand on top of Waverly’s and looked her straight in the eye. “Waves, how many nights over the past few weeks have you spent with her?”

“Almost all of them.”

“And how do you feel when you’re with her?”

Waverly smiled as her eyes lit up. “Like I’m floating...like nothing else matters when I’m around her.”

Wynonna gripped her sister’s hand and spoke with conviction. “You’ve got it bad, baby girl. And after spending some time with Naughty Haughty at the cop shop I can tell she’s just as smitten. Sounds like you need to talk.”

Waverly nodded her head in agreement. “You’re right.”

“Plus, Nicole is stopping by. She’ll be here in ten minutes...if she’s going to be your potential girlfriend I need to see if she can keep up with us Earps. I need a new drinking buddy.” Wynonna downed the rest of her whiskey and slid the glass forward for a refill.

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Of course you invited her. Just don’t pressure her to drink too much...she has a lot going on with school and the internship.”

Wynonna scoffed at her sister, “Okay, Mom.”

—————

After a few rounds of pool and whiskey shots with Wynonna, along with some heavy flirtation with Waverly, Nicole made her way back up to the bar to deposit the empty glasses.

“Your sister won, so I have to buy the next round.” She pouted as she sunk into the barstool.

Waverly giggled. “You’ll get her next time baby.” She went ahead and refilled the glasses before taking Nicole’s hand. “This round’s on me...just don’t tell her that.”

Nicole looked at the brunette, smiling, her eyes glassy from the alcohol. “Thanks. Waverly Earp. You are so pretty and I like you so much.”

“I like you too. Now, don’t let my sister drive you to alcohol poisoning.” She set down a glass of water next to the booze. Nicole tried to seductively wink back but she ended up blinking instead, causing Waverly to shake her head. She looked around the bar before pulling Nicole’s collar and bringing their lips together. “For good luck.”

Nicole grinned widely before stumbling back to the pool table with her cocktails and water in hand.

Wynonna was chalking her pool cue when Nicole set down the glasses on the high top table. “So, level with me, Red. We’ve known each other for a few weeks and you’ve been banging my sister until she’s doe-eyed every night. What are your intentions with my Waverly?” 

Nicole looked back over to the bar and took in the sight of Waverly pouring a beer for an older man. The expression on the redhead’s face was the same lovesick puppy one that was always there when she was in the presence of Waverly. “I’m here for Waverly, and she can decide what she wants from me.” 

“So calling you her girlfriend would be presumptuous?” Wynonna eyed the triangle formation before smacking the cue ball and scattering the rest around the table. 

“Like I said, I’ll go at Waverly’s pace. If that’s what she really wants in her beautiful heart, then I would be so happy.” Nicole slurred her words as she threw back her shot.

“Okay, future Deputy Dipshit, that’s enough. No more whiskey for you.” Wynonna pushed the glass of water in front of the redhead.

—————

Since the bar was having a slow night, Gus gave Waverly the go-ahead to close early. All the guests, including Wynonna, trickled out, leaving only Nicole and Waverly. Nicole sat across the bar from her as the brunette finished her dishes and wiped down the beer taps. 

Nicole had her head propped up in her palm while her elbow rested on the worn wooden surface. She still had a lovesick look on her face, but now it was mixed with exhaustion. Yawning, she spoke out. “I feel like you need to pinch me.”

Waverly dropped her towel to the bar as her eyes met Nicole’s. “Pinch you? Why would I pinch you?”

“Because there’s no way I’m not dreaming right now. You’re too perfect.”

Waverly huffed our a breath and shook her head. “I’m not perfect, babe. Far from it.”

Nicole shook her head and pulled her bottom lip with her teeth. “Nope. You are. At least you’re perfect for me. My perfect woman.” 

Waverly gazed back at Nicole lovingly as she took the redhead’s free hand in her own. “Can I ask you something, Nicole?”

“Anything.” Nicole responded immediately. 

“What is-“ Waverly motioned between them. “What is this?”

“The way I see it, we are two consenting adults having fun. But as for a title, that’s completely up to you, Waves.” Nicole hiccuped.

Even though the redhead was drunk, Waverly could hear the conviction in her words, but her past experiences led her to have some doubts. “Have you been seeing other people since we first hooked up?”

“I’ve been with you every day Waverly, what kind of asshole would I be if I was seeing someone else? I’m not...for the record.” Nicole rose her hand like she was swearing on a bible. 

“Good. Me either. What would you say if I asked you to be your girlfriend?” 

Nicole’s dimples popped as she smiled brightly. “I’d say it’s a resounding hell yeah, Waves.”

Waverly leaned in and cradled Nicole’s face in her hands before drawing their lips together. “Great, girlfriends it is.”


	12. Uh Oh, Angry Waverly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Champ decide to bro-out...what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my absence from this fic. Hope you enjoy this installment...yell at me in the comments below.

A few weeks had passed since Nicole and Waverly officially became girlfriends. Surprisingly to Nicole, every aspect of her life was perfect. She was fully engaged in her training with PPD, her grades were better than ever, she was having frequent earth-shattering sex with her smoke-show of a girlfriend and she was even developing a friendship with Wynonna. Everything was looking up for Nicole…hell, she was even on good terms with Champ Hardy.

Nicole expected it to be difficult to work alongside her girlfriend’s ex-boyfriend, however when Champ started showing up on time and sober for their internship, she found him to be quite pleasant and agreeable. She no longer saw the misogynistic asshole who threatened her on the first day, but instead a man who was doing his best to improve. Nicole didn’t know if Nedley had anything to do with Champ shaping up, but she was relieved that he began taking things seriously.

The redhead stood at the fenced in desk of the indoor shooting range. She took apart the glock and set the safety glasses and earplugs on the counter before returning the items to their rightful spot.

“Hey Haught.” Nicole looked up from the sign out sheet and saw Champ hovering in the doorway. He still had his safety glasses on and earplugs hanging around his neck as he wringed his calloused hands. “Thanks again for telling me to widen my stance. It really helped me hit the target better.”

Nicole offered a half smile. “No problem, Hardy. I’m glad it made a difference.”

“Me and a few buddies were gonna head to Wayne Street Pub and catch the Flames/Canucks game tonight. You’re a Canuck fan, right? Wanna come with?” He asked with a boyish curiosity.

Nicole thought it over. It was Friday night and Waverly had taken to spending every weekend at the redhead’s apartment. However, this particular Friday, she knew that her girlfriend was spending some quality time with Chrissy. Nicole was ahead on all of her assignments and decided she could use a night out, deciding that she could leave if things got awkward.

Nicole nodded. “Sure, Hardy. I’ll meet you there after I go home to get freshened up.”

“Solid. See ya then, Haught.” Champ smiled as he headed out of the door.

 

* * *

 

Nicole had never been to Wayne Street Pub before, but it was definitely a step up from the last bar she met Champ at. It was a glorified sports bar that was close to campus in Calgary and only a ten minute walk from her apartment. The redhead glanced around the bustling establishment as she shed her coat, exposing her Vancouver Canuck jersey. While taking in the scattered sports paraphernalia cluttering the walls, she noticed that everyone was in her age range. Large flat-screen televisions showcased various sporting events while patrons inhaled buffalo wings and cheap beer.

“Haught!” Nicole’s attention was brought to the pristinely quaffed Champ Hardy with his tattooed arms in the air. She let out a curt smile and nodded her head, as she strode toward the table. Champ took in her new attire, shaking his head with disgust. “Ya know Haught, I know we’ve overcome quite a few things over the past few weeks, but I don’t know if I can get over the fact that you’re a Canuck fan.”

Nicole laughed as she sat down, taking in the fact that Champ and his two other friends were decked out in Calgary Flames attire. “What can I say, Hardy. These colours don’t run. Have to remember where my loyalties lie.” She turned towards the other two men across from her outstretching her hand. “Hi, I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

The York brothers looked her up and down, Kyle grasping her hand and shaking it. “Yes. Yes you are.”

Champ cut in. “Knock it off, hornball. She plays for the other team.”

Kyle’s eyes get wide as he drops Nicole’s hand. Pete extends his hand and takes Nicole’s. “Sorry for my brother. Our mom says he was dropped on his head a few times too many. I’m Pete, and this numbskull is Kyle.”

Nicole cracks an amused smile. “Nice to meet you both.”

“So are- are you the one who is dating Waverly?” Kyle prods as Champ rolls his eyes before dropping them to his food menu.

“If you must know, yes.” Nicole responds before looking over the beer list. If she was going to be interrogated by Champ’s friends, she sure as hell wasn’t going to do so sober.

“Can we just drop this conversation?” Champ interrupted. “Haught and I have gotten over the initial awkwardness of it. We’re here to eat, drink, watch hockey and bro-out. Haught is an honorary bro. Drop it.”

Pete held his hands up in surrender. “Ok Haught, what’re you drinking?” He motioned for their server, signaling that there was a new arrival to their table.

Nicole smiled at the dark haired server as she approached. “Hi. Can I get a draft Molson and a water, please?”

“Sure thing.” The server winked and put her hand on Nicole’s shoulder before walking away.

Kyle and Pete looked at each other in astonishment. “Dude. How?” Pete asked.

Nicole was unaware to what they meant. “What?”

“That little hottie was totally flirting with you.” Kyle pointed out, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nicole just shrugged. “I don’t know, I was just being nice.”

“Interesting concept.” Kyle pondered. He shook his head, clearing the thought from his mind. “Anyway, do you all just wanna split a large order of wings. The puck’s gonna drop here in a few.”

The other men nodded in agreement. “You guys do that, I’m just going to stick with the ‘Veg-tastic Salad’.” Nicole’s eyes widened as she read the ridiculous menu names.

“Ah, I forgot about your new meatless diet restrictions.” Champ teased. He had been poking fun at her lunches at the station, laughing as he remembered her poor excuse for a pizza she had earlier that day. Gluten-free _and_ vegan cheese.

“Is that a gay thing?” Kyle asked curiously.

Nicole’s eyes darted towards the blonde man as she saw Pete elbowing his brother in the ribs. “No, it’s a Waverly thing.” She laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

Waverly and Chrissy were having a blast. The brunette had tickets to a comedy show at a local club. Originally, she had purchased them for her and Nicole but since her roommate was being super mopey as they dove further into the semester, she decided that her friend could use a good night out. The comedian proved to be hilarious, especially since the two had a few cocktails during the set. Chrissy had her arm entwined with Waverly’s as they walked down Wayne Street. This street thrived off of college students, lined with hipster coffee shops, local boutiques and bars. It was not a shock to either of them that every bar on the street was filled with most of the student body.

Chrissy looked at the menu that was posted outside of Wayne Street Pub. “Waves! Look at all the vegan burgers they have at this place. C’mon, I’m starving!” The tipsy blonde dragged Waverly through the doors. The bar was filled with loud conversations and a hockey game blaring out of the plethora of televisions. “Here!” Chrissy yelled as she found an open table for two near the window.

Waverly glanced around, taking in her surroundings. This definitely wouldn’t be her first pick of places to stop given she didn’t know a thing about sports. She grimaced as she took in the abundance of Axe body-spray that wafted into her nostrils when a few fraternity brothers passed by. She looked over at her friend who was staring at their asses instead of her food menu. “Keep it in your pants, Chris.” Waverly swatted her menu at her friends arm.

Chrissy rolled her eyes. “Well not all of us can have a hot redhead with legs for days on standby. Speaking of, what’s Naughty Haughty doing tonight?”

Waverly bit her bottom lip at the sheer mention of her girlfriend. “She was going out with a few people from her internship tonight. I just hope if she’s with Wynonna, she won’t wake up on the wrong side of the prison cell.”

An unmistakable cackle hit Waverly’s eardrums and she glanced closer towards the bar. Of course her ex-boyfriend and his gang of goons would be in the same establishment as her. She rolled her eyes and pointed towards the table where the three men sat. There was an open chair with an empty beer glass in front of a half-eaten plate of food. She silently wondered which other questionable friend Champ had with him.

Chrissy followed her friend’s gaze. “Is that Champ? And the York boys?”

“Of course it is.” Waverly rolled her eyes as she looked over the menu. Suddenly, she felt a slap on her arm and lifted her head. “What the hell Chris?”

Chrissy was just pointing at the table slack jawed as a familiar redhead made her way back towards the empty chair. The redhead stood by her chair, craning her neck as a short dark haired server whispered in her ear. Champ and the York boys seemed entertained by the scene playing out in front of them. The shorter woman gripped Nicole’s forearm and handed her a small slip of paper. Her fingers lingered on Nicole’s forearm, running up her bicep before falling.

Chrissy chanced a look at Waverly, the tiny brunette fuming. She glanced back to Champ’s table. Nicole had reclaimed her seat and shook her head with a dimpled smile before sipping on her fresh pint of beer. Champ and Pete exchanged an enthusiastic high five and laughed. Champ nudged Nicole’s arm with his elbow until Nicole finally accepted a high five. The blonde’s eyes went back to her friend across the table, but Waverly was already up and out of her chair, making a beeline for her girlfriend. Chrissy swore she saw fumes coming out of the shorter woman’s ears. She winced as she anticipated what would happen next.

Nicole felt a heavy shove on her shoulder, almost pushing her into Champ’s lap. “What the fuck, Nicole?!”

Uh oh, angry Waverly.


	13. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly confronts Nicole and we learn a secret about Champ Hardy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What...two chapters in two days? Who am I? The ideas for the past few chapters came to me in a creative burst, so I hope you enjoy this one as we leave off from the cliffhanger of the last chapter. Feel free to yell at me in the comments.

 

Nicole rearranged herself on her chair before raising her glossy eyes to her furious girlfriend. Her face was flushed, cheeks overheated from the beers she has consumed over the past few hours. She took a second to study the woman in front of her before opening her mouth. At a loss for words, she immediately closed her lips and guiltily furrowed her eyebrows.

Waverly glanced at the three men at the table, all sheepishly staring down. “Well? What the fuck is this, Nicole?”

“Nice to see you too, Waves.” Champ interjected before receiving a stone cold glare from the fired up brunette.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Champ.” Waverly warned with a raised voice and pointed finger. “Thanks for mentioning that the people you were going to hang out with tonight were Tweedle shit brick, Tweedle limp dick and Purgatory’s biggest fuck boy, Nicole. Real nice.” She huffed.

“Waves-“ Nicole started to shake her head sympathetically, her deep brown eyes filled with sorrow.

“Excuse me, ma’am. We need you to vacate the premises or we will escort you out.” The deep voice of the bar manager bellowed behind Waverly.

She turned toward the burly man. “Don’t worry about it.” Waverly chanced one more look at her girlfriend. “I’m gone.”

Nicole gazed at her girlfriend’s small retreating form, lost in a trance as she took in the other woman’s arms wrapped around herself exiting the establishment, Chrissy following closely behind.

“Am I Tweedle shit brick or limp dick?” Kyle slurred, ultimately snapping Nicole out of her daze.

The redhead stood up, throwing enough money down to cover her tab and include a generous tip. The money fell over the scribbled phone number the server handed her. Champ looked at Nicole compassionately. “Go. Talk to her.”

Nicole offered a tight lipped smile and nod before rushing out the door, jacket in hand. She whipped her head both ways down Wayne Street, looking for the brunette. Normally, Waverly’s small stature would make it easy for her to get lost amongst the crowd. Luckily tonight, Nicole could find her because Chrissy’s tall frame stood out in the sea of college students looking to have a good time. The redhead took off in a dead sprint heading south. Pushing her way through drunken college students, Nicole called out Waverly’s name in a last ditch effort.

The brunette stopped dead in her tracks. She turned slowly, allowing Nicole to see a vulnerability she had not seen from the other woman before. Her eyes were red and cheeks were tear-stained. She recoiled into herself as the taller woman approached them and Chrissy ducked out of earshot but stayed within sight if Waverly needed her.

Nicole was short of breath as she stopped right in front of Waverly. “Waves, I can explain.”

“Explain what?” Waverly’s voice cracked. “Explain why you’re hanging out with my shit-ticket of an ex or why you’re flirting with some random skank?”

Nicole hung her head shamefully. She tried to step closer to Waverly, to wrap her in a comforting hug, but the brunette backed away, holding her hands up between their bodies.

“Waverly, I told you that Sherriff Nedley asked me to find common ground with Champ. He’s shown some progress since I first met him, proving himself. He asked me if I wanted to watch the hockey game with him tonight, and since you were busy with Chrissy I didn’t see the harm in it.” Nicole said in an even tone.

“So it’s my fault that you were hanging out with him?” Waverly responded incredulously. “Because I was too busy, you figured you’d just cruise for chicks with Champ, right?”

Nicole let out a disbelieving huff. “Waves, c’mon. It’s not like that and you know it. Stop twisting things around.”

“Don’t patronize me, Nicole. Don’t try and make it seem like I’m being paranoid or delusional. I _know_ what I saw. You are _just_ like _him_.” Waverly narrowed her eyes.

Nicole rested her hands on top of her head. This wasn’t going well. “Ok, you want me to lay it all out for you? Yes. Jenny was flirting with me and gave me her number-”

“Ah, skank has a name.” Waverly interrupted with an eye roll.

“Don’t do that.” Nicole seethed. “Don’t project your anger on an innocent bystander-“

“Innocent-“ Waverly huffed before it was her turn to be cut off.

Nicole held up her hand and raised her voice. “Yes, innocent. She gave me her number but I told her I was already taken. Fuck Waverly, I didn’t even look at her stupid note…it’s probably drowning in some chicken wing grease right now. And I will apologize for not telling you that I was with Champ, but I won’t apologize for hanging out with him. It’s important to be able to get along with the people I’m working with…the fact that he happens to be your ex is irrelevant. I know how it looked from where you were standing but I was under the impression that we trusted each other. I really think that you’ve just been so hurt in the past that you tend to bounce whenever things seem too good to be true. Like you crave the friction and you are just looking for a way to sabotage us. What are you so afraid of?!”

Waverly let out a ragged breath. A gust of wind mixed with the tenseness of the conversation made her shiver. Nicole stepped forward, draping her jacket over Waverly’s shoulders. Deciding to test the waters, Nicole tucked a loose strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear, before placing a soft kiss to her forehead. The action made Waverly snap like a rubber band. She quickly pushed Nicole away, throwing the jacket in her face before she spoke, her words laced with venom. “Shit, for a minute there you almost had me. Fuck you, Nicole Haught.” Waverly turned on her heels and steered herself back towards campus.

Nicole sighed as she took in Waverly’s retreating form once more. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and turned her gaze to Chrissy. The blonde offered a understanding smile and squeezed her shoulder before following her roommate’s lead.

“Awesome day.” Nicole huffed.

 

* * *

 

 

Radio silence. That was all Nicole had received from Waverly on Saturday. She had texted her girlfriend when she got back to her apartment Friday night, just telling her she hoped that she and Chrissy made it back to their place safely and that she would make herself available to talk whenever Waverly was ready. After three unanswered messages, she dramatically tossed herself onto her bed, unable to conjure up any form of emotion. Nicole was numb. She felt like she had whiplash from the past hour.

A quick vibration next to her caused her to reach for her phone at lightening speed. Her face dropped when she realized it was just Champ checking in. He apologized for what had happened and mentioned that he would understand if they couldn’t hang out anymore. Nicole sent a quick “thanks” back before resting her head on plush pillows, willing herself to sleep.

She woke up on Saturday morning fully clothed from the night before, boots and all. Her body ached as much as her heart, but she knew she had to get to PPD. With a huff, she rose from the bed, forcing herself to shower and put her uniform on. As she sat in her idle car outside the police station, she shot another text to Waverly. “ ** _I am here, and I stay because I care about you. Please Waves, don’t shut me out…talk to me._** ” Nicole waited for a response that wouldn’t come. Finally, she gathered her things and headed inside.

Today, the Sherriff and Lonnie were taking their interns out on patrol, giving them some field experience. Nicole sat despondently in the backseat, while Champ surprisingly asked Nedley questions about typical procedures. The older man was shocked that Hardy was actually taking this position seriously. Every few minutes, Champ would chance a look back at Nicole, offering concerned half-smiles.

Once they got back to the station, they were free to use the gym and Nicole decided it was a perfect way for her to relieve her frustrations. She wrapped her hands before she started throwing herself into the haggard Everlast punching bag. The bag swung back and forth after every blow and Nicole was so lost in her daze, she didn’t hear someone approaching from behind.

“Easy, killer. I guess the conversation last night didn’t go how you planned.” Champ’s voice brought Nicole out of her daze and allowed her to finally notice how ragged her breathing had become. She clenched her hips as she gasped.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but no. I can’t even get her to text me back.” Nicole responded harshly.

“C’mon.” Champ held the bag, allowing Nicole to continue jabbing it.

“What’s your endgame here, Hardy? Are you just trying to fuck up my relationship?” After Waverly’s words last night, Nicole couldn’t help it when paranoia seeped into her mind.

“No, Haught. Honestly, I wish you and Waverly nothing but the best.” He answered wholeheartedly.

“Then what happened to make you change, huh? You were such an ass when I first met you, but now you actually seem to care about the work we’re doing here.” Champ shamefully bit his bottom lip at the thought of who he was a mere month ago. He motioned his hands to stop Nicole from punching once more.

“Here, let me show you something.” He sauntered over to the locker cubbies by the entrance, Nicole following behind. As he grabbed his wallet, Nicole brought her water bottle to her mouth. Champ opened his wallet and withdrew a small photograph of a pretty, slender woman with strawberry blonde hair, holding a one year old with dark curls and a beaming smile. “This is what changed.”

Nicole quirked her eyebrow in confusion, silently urging Champ to continue.

“Yes, I was a selfish, bitter asshole. I still have a long way to go. But I needed to change because my son deserves a father who isn’t a complete shitshow.”

Nicole choked on her water, coughing violently at his confession. “You’re _what_?”

Champ let out a small chuckle. “I know, it came as a shock to me too.” He swung his leg over the bench, motioning for Nicole to sit down with him. “Not everyone knows about Eli yet, so I’m trusting you with this information, Haught. I was such a terrible boyfriend to Waverly. When I was with her, I was also touring the rodeo circuit, stopping in small towns around the country, sleeping with whatever woman was willing. Even when I was back here, I was unfaithful. Eli is living proof of that. His mother,” he pointed towards the smiling woman in the photograph, “Hattie, her mom owns the diner in town. Everyone, even Waverly knew something was going on with the two of us. Waves faithfully stood by me when I obviously didn’t deserve her. She really tries to see the best in people, until they prove to be unforgivable. That moment came for me when I tried to sleep with Wynonna. Yes, I was drunk, but that’s not a valid excuse. You have not done anything unforgivable. She will understand.”

Nicole shook her head, following along.

“Last month, Hattie finally came to me and told me about my son. From the moment I found out he existed, I knew I had to shape up…to be a man my son could be proud of. It kills me that I treated Waverly so poorly, but I know I’ll have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life.”

“She said I was just like you.” Nicole’s voice cracked as she whispered.

Champ cracked a smile. “Well that’s the biggest crock of shit I ever heard. You are faithful, and you are what Waverly deserves. I fucked her up to the point that it’s difficult for her to trust people, to fully let them in. But you’ve already gotten further into her heart than I ever did. Eventually, she will cool down. For such a small woman, she has the temper of a lion.”

Nicole let out a brief laugh, before swiping a stray tear from her eye. She looked down at the photograph once more. “He’s beautiful, Hardy.”

“Thanks, Haught. He is the reason I changed. And yes, I still have a long way to go, but he is worth it. Waverly will come back to you. But you’ll have to do what I never did: listen to her. Listen to her doubts, her fears. A lot of the blame falls on me, but I’m confident that you can be the one to pick up the pieces of her heart and glue them back together.”

“You’re starting to sound like a Hallmark card, Hardy.” Nicole jested.  

Champ rolled his eyes. “Right, right. How about we hit the weights, and keep this heart to heart our little secret?”

“You’ve got it. But for what it’s worth, you should apologize to Waverly too. If she knew what was going on with you, she could see the growth that I’ve witnessed over the past month.”

Champ nodded. “I will, Haught.”

“Good.” Nicole replied as she slapped her thighs, making her way over to the bench press.

 

* * *

 

Waverly wasn’t in class Monday or Wednesday and Nicole’s concern grew. She would send text messages, but they would go unanswered. It was her new normal, falling further for someone who currently loathed her. The silent treatment was killing her.

The brunette sulked around her apartment from Saturday to Wednesday. She turned her phone off, fighting the urge to read Nicole’s messages and respond. She laid in her bed, unable to make herself do anything but go to the bathroom. Chrissy didn’t know what to do, so she called in the big guns for reinforcement.

Wynonna slowly turned the doorknob to Waverly’s bedroom and took in the stench. Various food wrappers were strewn upon her bedspread. Her gaze finally landed on her baby sister, eyes puffy and crying as they focused on the television. The eldest Earp followed her line of vision and took in the fact that her sister was crying to the Will Ferrell classic Step Brothers.

“Babygirl, what’s going on here?” Wynonna asks, concern in her voice.

“Brennan and Dale just want to start Prestige Worldwide, but Derek and his colleagues just laugh at them!” Waverly mumbled as she let out an uncontrollable sob.

Wynonna’s eyes widen and she slowly turns her head to Chrissy in the doorway. She mouths a ‘ _wow_ ’ to the blonde who propped herself in the doorway with an _‘I told you so’_ stance.

“Good luck with that, Wy.” Chrissy pushed herself off the doorway, slinging her backpack over her shoulders, before exiting the apartment.

Wynonna started toward Waverly, collecting all the various food wrappers and wadding them up in her hands. “Ok, first of all we do not cry to Will Ferrell movies. The only movies that Earp women cry to are Beaches and Stepmom.” She reached up to wipe a stray tear from Waverly’s cheek. “Second of all, it smells really ripe in here, Waves…when was the last time you changed your clothes or showered?”

Waverly shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to discuss her lack of personal hygiene.

Wynonna nodded her head before reaching for the remote to turn the movie off. She grabbed Waverly by the elbow and dragged her out of bed. “Ok. We are not doing this. First thing’s first, you’re gonna shower and brush your teeth and then we’re going to deal with your heartache like adults.”

“What do you mean?” Waverly inquired sharply.

“We’re going to Shorty’s.” Wynonna responded with finality.

 

* * *

 

 

Waverly was on her second whiskey before she opened up to her sister about what transpired Friday night. Wynonna listened with eager ears, offering to end both Nicole and Champ. Waverly waved off her sister’s offer, saying she didn’t hate Nicole and that they just had a fight. She just couldn’t pinpoint what exactly bothered her that night.

Sure, seeing her beautiful girlfriend being propositioned by another woman wasn’t her idea of a great evening. She trusted Nicole, so she knew that encounter was just kindling to throw into the fire of her frustration. No, what really caused her to react how she did was seeing Nicole with Champ. Someone who had done nothing but hurt her was spending time with someone who did nothing but make her happy. The whole scenario was a maddening juxtaposition.

How could Nicole not see through Champ and notice he is inherently awful? How could her loving girlfriend have such bad judgement to spend time with someone who had broken her heart countless times before? The thought made Waverly think Nicole might be vindictive and heartless. _No, my Nicole is nothing but caring_.

The two sides of her brain were battling for dominance. She _knew_ she had to speak with her girlfriend, that is, if Nicole still wanted to be her girlfriend. Waverly knew she had to lay all her cards out on the table. Show Nicole her scars and hope she wouldn’t run away. Just as her inner monologue was making sense, Waverly felt a soft tap on her shoulder, and listened to a voice she hadn’t heard since Saturday.

“Waverly, can we talk? Please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think approached Waverly? 
> 
> Also, I was kind of tired of everyone shitting on Champ. While his characterization in most fics deserves it, I think Champ in the show could eventually be redeemable, so I decided to make him into a good guy.


	14. Something in the Way She Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes to talk some sense into Waverly.

 

_Ugh, great. Just the person I want to see_. Waverly thought as the familiar voice echoed in her eardrums. With a slight eyeroll, Waverly swiveled around on her barstool to meet the stare of her ex-boyfriend, Champ Hardy. She swore her ex was showing up often lately, much like the herpes flare-ups she was convinced he had. “What do you want Chump…I mean, Champ? Couldn’t just ruin our relationship but had to ruin my new one too?” she spit the question out with malice in her voice.

Champ held his hands up in surrender. “Waverly, I come in peace, I swear. Can I just steal a minute of your time?”

“You already stole a few years of my time, Champ. I’d say you’re maxed out.” She retorted.

Wynonna staggered out of the bathroom and saw the new arrival talking to her sister. With a scowl, she decided to make her presence known. “Back away from my sister, 8 seconds.”

Champ got defensive of his old calf-roping record. “It’s seven seconds-“ He shook his head, that was insignificant right now. “Whatever, not important. Waverly, please. Talk to me for a few minutes. If you don’t like what I have to say, you can throw your drink in my face or punch me.”

Wynonna raised her eyebrow towards her sister, and did her best ‘Godfather’ impression. “Now there’s an offer you can’t refuse.” She motioned for her sister to accept. “Go on, Waves. I’ll be right here if you need assistance kicking his ass.”

Waverly swiveled back in her stool towards the bar, and slammed the rest of her whiskey before she stood up. Her eyes narrowed at Champ as she walked to a vacant booth. “You have five minutes.”

 

* * *

 

 

Three minutes later, Waverly sat flabbergasted as she glanced down at the photo of Hattie and a small infant. She couldn’t decide if she should be impressed that Champ was taking responsibility for his actions, or pissed that his adulterous past had led to a child born out of wedlock. She let out a puff of air and shook her head; this was all too much.

“I know this is a lot to take in, Waverly. I cannot begin to fathom the level of turmoil I put you through when we were together. I just wanted to be fully transparent for once, since I never could be when we were together.” Champ spoke as he looked down at his clasped hands resting on the wooden table. “I was so selfish and greedy that I put my wants before your needs. While I know that no amount of apologies will ever be enough, I hope one day we can find a way to be cordial to one another.”

“So when Nicole told me you have changed…she was right.” Waverly spoke slowly because she was still dumbfounded.

“I still have a long way to go until I am anywhere near the role model that Eli deserves. But Nicole encouraged me to make peace with my past mistakes, and apologize to the people I hurt the most. You are the person who faced the brunt of my poor decisions.”

“Nicole urged you to apologize?” Waverly quirked an eyebrow at the mention of her girlfriend. _Ex-girlfriend? No, girlfriend._

“She’s been torn up since Saturday. She looks like hell when she arrives at the station. Eyes hollow and bloodshot. I can tell that not being able to speak to you is tearing her up inside.” Champ chanced a look at Waverly. “She feels like she betrayed you by hanging out with me. And I’m sorry that you had to see that girl flirting with her…Haught wasn’t interested at all if you were wondering.”

“She high-fived you after interacting with Jenny, Champ.” Waverly challenged.

“That was just stupid dude stuff…locker room talk and whatnot.” Champ tried to brush it off casually.

“Don’t give me that Trump-y bullshit…it’s not an excuse. And you should use this as a learning experience, especially since your son will be following in your footsteps soon. You need to be better about your objectification of women. It’s not cute and harmless.” Waverly ranted.

Champ sat tightlipped and nodded his head. “You’re right, Waverly. It’s just one more aspect of my life where I need to improve.”

Waverly sat back in the booth shocked. Not only was Champ listening, but he was openly accepting her criticisms. It really seemed he had turned over a new leaf. “Wow, Champ. I never thought I’d say this, but I’m kind of proud of you. I’m not sure if I’m ready to forgive you for all you did to me when we were together-“

Champ interrupted. “And I didn’t come here to earn that. I just wanted you to know that I have had time to reflect on how poorly I treated you. I know forgiveness is earned, and I have not earned your forgiveness yet. But you should talk to Nicole. Don’t throw away a chance to be truly happy over something so petty. You deserve the world, Waves. Nicole would lasso the stars and the moon for you if you asked her to.”

Waverly chuckled. “Lasso? I guess you can take the boy out of the rodeo but you can’t take the rodeo out of the boy.”

Champ laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “What can I say? Once a cowboy, always a cowboy.”

Waverly could feel the tenseness in her shoulders ease up as she let go of some of the resentment she had been holding for her ex-boyfriend. She hoped by letting go of this resentment, she could make her relationship with Nicole healthier and stronger. “Really, thank you Champ. I’m glad that this little guy has been a positive aspect in your life. I guess I should go visit a certain redhead, right?”

Champ stood up from the booth and grabbed the small picture, carefully placing it into his wallet before placing a light touch to Waverly’s shoulder. “You better, Earp. Go get your girl.” With a wink, he turned on his heels and exited the establishment.

Waverly stood up and walked back to the bar, propping her elbows on the worn wood as she took in Wynonna’s confused eyes.

“Either we are living in an episode of ‘The Twilight Zone’ and body snatchers are real, or Champ Hardy is actually becoming a decent man.” Waverly joked.

Wynonna choked on her whiskey before she brought the back of her hand to her mouth. “Hell really has frozen over, babygirl.”

Waverly looked down at her watch, noticing it was almost midnight. “Ugh, I just want to go see Nicole.”

Wynonna comforted her sister by rubbing her back. “Haughtshit will let you in, no matter the time, Waves.” She shook her phone to bring it back to life. “C’mon, I’ll get you an Uber back to the city.”

It was a short 20 minute ride in the back of a black Nissan. The driver, an older woman named Beverly attempted to make small talk with Waverly, but the brunette was too in her head to fully engage. After ten minutes or so, Beverly took the hint and continued the journey, turning the volume up on the radio when a James Taylor song came on. Waverly concentrated on the lyrics to keep her mind from reeling.

**_Every now and then the things I lean on lose their meaning_ **

**_And I find myself careening_ **

**_In places where I should not let me go_ **

**_She has the power to go where no one else can find me_ **

**_Yes and silently remind me_ **

**_The happiness and good times that I know…_ **

That’s it. She **_needs_** to see Nicole tonight. Waverly quietly interrupts the comfortable silence. “Excuse me, Beverly. Instead of taking me to my location, can you drop me off on Morton Street?”

“Surely, dear.” Beverly responded as she flipped on her turn signal.

 

* * *

 

 

Waverly smiled and thanked Beverly as she exited the vehicle. She stood outside Nicole’s front door and exhaled audibly. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed that most of the lights were off in Nicole’s apartment except for the soft hall light the redhead usually kept on. The brunette noticed Nicole’s car in the parking lot so she really hoped her girlfriend was home. She hunched over and raised the small rainbow unicorn statue by the door to reveal the spare key. Quietly, she turned the key in the lock and entered the apartment. Waverly took in how the appearance of Nicole’s apartment was similar to the current state of her bedroom, with food wrappers, dirty dishes and Kleenexes strewn about. Clearly, the redhead wasn’t taking this well either.

Her heart broke a little more as she took in the state of the apartment. Usually, Nicole kept things in such pristine condition. The typical warm vanilla scent was gone. Waverly locked the door back up and placed the key on the side table. She toed off her shoes before slowly padded down the hallway towards the bedroom. The door creaked as she cracked it open, taking in the view of her girlfriend tensely curled up into a fetal position…nothing like how she usually sleeps. The door creaked a bit more as Waverly fully opened it, hoping the noise wouldn’t alarm the redhead. She looked back over and saw Nicole’s chest rise and fall. Waverly tip-toed to the queen-sized bed and pulled the covers back before climbing in. She molded herself to Nicole’s back and felt the tenseness in Nicole’s frame release. Though she was asleep, it was clear that Nicole could subconsciously feel Waverly’s presence.

Waverly’s fingers combed through strands of Nicole’s auburn hair and she placed a tender kiss to the redhead’s exposed neck as a stray tear fell down her cheek. “I’m so sorry, Nicole.” She burrowed her face into the crevice of Nicole’s neck, taking in the familiar scent before she succumbed to her own exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced: James Taylor's "Something in the Way She Moves"


	15. Hold My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole finally have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. A LOT of you didn't like Waverly in the last chapter. Homegirl just needed some time to figure her shit out, damn! When characters are flawed or make mistakes they are offered a chance at redemption. That's the beauty of writing: establishing character growth and (hopefully) making it seem authentic. Look at how Champ ended up in this fic...can't Waverly be redeemable too? Anywho I hope you all enjoy this chapter...I had it written before I posted the last one. 
> 
> I thought up an idea for a new fic today, so that means I'll have two in the works once this one and "I Don't Do Anything Straight" are finished. However, I am planning on not posting as I go and instead having everything written beforehand so I can do weekly updates. I'm thinking of doing this so I'm not swayed to appease readers, and can write stories how I intend them to be. That being said, I might disappear for awhile when this time comes. Let me know in the comments below if you would like having weekly updates with the new fics I'm planning instead of sporadic updates.
> 
> Song Referenced: "Hold My Girl" by George Ezra  
> _______________________

Nicole Haught thought she was dreaming as she felt a warm body pulling her closer. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she realized she wasn’t dreaming but was in fact wrapped in Waverly’s arms. How had the brunette found her way to her bed? Confused, Nicole sat up resting her back against the headboard, careful not to stir the other woman from her slumber. She was feeling many emotions at once and was having difficulty processing them all.

First of all, she was a little troubled that Waverly was in her bed, cuddled up after giving her the cold shoulder for the better part of the week. Second, she was feeling anxious. Why was Waverly here? But above all else, she felt a sense of relief just by being in the other woman’s presence again. Waverly burrowed into her side once more and Nicole studied the sleeping woman like it was the last chance she’d get to memorize everything about her. Slowly, she released her arm from under the mountain of blankets and began to lightly stroke Waverly’s back. Nicole didn’t want to wake her, but just wanted to provide comfort to Waverly. The brunette’s forehead was wrinkled in worry, and as soon as Nicole began her gentle caress she saw the tautness ease on the other woman’s face.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!**

_Shit. Stupid alarm_. Nicole thought as she quickly reached her other arm to silence the offending electronic. She turned back to see Waverly’s eyes open, sheepishly staring back at her. The brunette was biting her bottom lip in uncertainty. Nicole offered a small smile back before exhaling a breath she was unaware she was holding. “Morning, Waves.”

“Sorry.” Waverly guiltily began as she tried to avert her eyes from the redhead’s intense gaze.

“Sorry for what?” Nicole’s voice was even. She hooked her finger underneath Waverly’s chin forcing them to lock eyes. Waverly was unable to read her body language and tone. If this is how Nicole would be in an interrogation room, she had definitely chosen the right line of work. “For pulling a B&E and crawling into my bed, yelling at me or ignoring me?”

Waverly winced as a few tears formed in her eyes. Nicole wasn’t being harsh or cold, but she was firmly standing her ground. _Enough with your stubbornness, Waves. Apologize_. “All of it?” Her voice was gravely with the combination of the early morning hour and her emotions running rampant.

“Is that a question or an answer?” Nicole quirked an eyebrow as she looked at Waverly unblinking.

“An answer.” Waverly responded more firmly. “I was a real shit-ticket the other night and should have listened to you. I also should have listened to you when you tried to call and when you texted, I was just being stupid and stubborn. And maybe I crossed a line coming here but I don’t know if it technically constitutes as a breaking and entering but-“ Waverly began to sit up, feeling tension build within the room.

A firm hand on her forearm stopped her from moving off the bed. Nicole’s thumb traced the soft skin, hoping to calm the younger woman down. “No, Waves. You’re not running away this time. You can’t just run away or ignore problems and expect them to magically disappear. They’ll just catch up to you and accrue interest.”

Nicole turned without another word and grabbed her laptop off her nightstand, touching the mouse to bring it to life. Waverly looked at the redhead as she signed into her university email account. “What’re you doing?” She whispered.

“I’m emailing my professors and then you are doing the same. We aren’t leaving this apartment until we resolve things.” Nicole replied as she aggressively typed a generic excuse of being sick, sending it to the two professors she had classes with that day.

“Nicole, I can’t skip Ancient Languages, Lucado’s a total bitc-“ Waverly started.

“Waves, you know everything she’s teaching you already and you’re weeks ahead on your assignments. Skipping your one class today won’t be the end of the world. There are more important things.” Nicole chanced a glimpse into Waverly’s eyes, and sorrowful hazel irises looked back into hers.

“You’re right. This is more important. You are more important.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nicole made breakfast for the two and they sat quietly, the only other sound being the gentle buzz of an acoustic playlist on Nicole’s computer. They didn’t talk, afraid that a single word could break them. When they finished, Nicole cleared their plates, depositing them in the sink while Waverly refilled her mug of coffee. She topped off Nicole’s mug as well before returning the pot to the burner.

Nicole offered a grateful smile but it soon was erased when she bit her lip as nerves overcame her. “We should talk, Waves.”

Waverly apprehensively nodded her head. “Yes, yes we should.” She let out a breath and set her mug down on the small kitchen table. She began to speak as she sat down. “I’ll go first. Again, I am so sorry Nicole. I know ‘sorry’ doesn’t make up for all the pain I’ve caused you. I should have trusted you and not lashed out like I did. You didn’t deserve that. You never deserve that.”

Nicole slowly nodded along, hanging on Waverly’s every word before bringing her mug to her lips, letting the bitter taste of the coffee warmly slide down her throat.

“It’s just, when I saw you with Champ, I felt betrayed. We have talked before about how much crap he put me through. He wasn’t a good guy when we were together and seeing the two of you side-by-side made my brain think that deep down you were just like him.” Waverly winced as the words came out of her mouth.

“Ouch.” Nicole groaned.

Waverly quickly took Nicole’s hand in hers and squeezed it. “I was stubborn and my brain went into fight or flight mode. Instead of fighting for you and our relationship, I ran.” Self-realization illuminated in her hazel eyes. “I always run. You were right, Nicole. I was looking for anything that could sabotage us because everything I’m feeling for you is so intense and moving so quickly. I’ve never felt anything like what we have.”

Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand back and brought her other one up to the brunette’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear. “I’ve never felt like this with anyone either, Waves. But if we are going to make this work we need to learn to trust each other.”

Waverly nodded in agreement. “Being hurt so much in the past has made it difficult for me to trust other people. But I do trust you. Deep down, even after my mind has spun down a rabbit-hole of worst case scenarios, I know there is nobody I trust more than you.”

“We will try and work through this together, baby. But if that kind of thing happens again, with that same level of intensity, I won’t be able to handle this anymore. I’ve been in volatile relationships before, and I will not return to that kind of mind-fuck. The past few days of you ignoring me has been hell. If you get upset with something I do or say, I **_need_** you to talk to me about it. Same goes for me…I should have told you I would be hanging out with Champ. I’m sorry I didn’t mention it beforehand. Communicating with each other is the only way this is going to work.” Nicole’s stern voice was juxtaposed by soft hands sandwiching Waverly’s.

“I think I can manage that. I will work at reeling in my anger; you of all people do not need to be on the receiving end of that.” Waverly agreed to Nicole’s conditions. She knew that if she acted in blind rage and jealously once again she would lose Nicole for good. She would not let that happen.

“Good. Thank you for coming to apologize…even if you broke into my apartment.” Nicole’s dimples popped as she teased the brunette.

“I was desperate to see you! Champ talked some sense into me and I had to be with you…to apologize.” Waverly’s blush grew as she felt the tension from their fight crumble.

“Waverly, just for the record, nobody can hold a candle to you. You have nothing to worry about when we are apart. I see nobody but you. I am devoted to you, Waverly Earp.” Nicole leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Waverly’s forehead as the shorter woman leaned into the touch.

Waverly noticed the sound of a familiar song playing through the speakers. She glanced up into Nicole’s deep brown eyes before standing up and extending her hand. “Dance with me?”

“Of course.” Nicole took the outspread hand and tugged Waverly in close. Her arms went to Waverly’s waist as the brunette’s arms wrapped around her neck, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of her neck.

**_‘I’ve been waiting for you_ **

**_To come around and tell me the truth_ **

**_‘Bout everything that you’re going through_ **

**_My girl you’ve got nothing to lose’_ **

  
Waverly began to hum along as she swayed slowly with Nicole.

 

**_‘Cold nights and Sunday mornings_ **

**_On your way and out of the grey’_ **

****

The brunette craned her neck to sing the next lyrics into Nicole’s ear.

 

**_‘I’ve got time, I’ve got love_ **

**_Got confidence you’ll rise above_ **

**_Give me a minute to hold my girl_ **

**_Give me a minute to hold my girl_ **

**_Crowded town or silent bed_ **

**_Pick a place to rest your head_ **

**_Give me a minute to hold my girl_ **

**_Give me a minute to hold my girl’_ **

****

She pulled tighter into Nicole before maneuvering her neck so she could look into Nicole’s eyes. Nicole’s eyes were wet with unshed tears as a dazzling smile crept across her face. “What’re you doing?”

“Sweeping you off your feet.” Waverly answered confidently as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Nicole’s ear. “How am I doing?” She winked at the redhead.

“So far, so good.” Nicole replied before tugging the other woman closer, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss that was fueled by desire, forgiveness and a flicker of love. Nicole pulled away and whispered against Waverly's ear. “You know, I’ve read in a study somewhere that the best sex is make up sex.” She nipped at the sensitive skin underneath the brunette's earlobe. 

Waverly moaned as she pressed her face further into Nicole’s body before running her hands up and down the redhead’s chest. “Hmmmm, maybe we should test that hypothesis. Multiple times.”


	16. Anything For You, Waverly Earp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught enjoys Spring Break by staying on campus. Declarations are made, gifts are given, sex is had. We’ve seen thirsty Waverly, but in this chapter we get a glimpse of thirsty Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see -er post! Apologies to those of you who have waited patiently for me to update this story. With the holidays, work and other hobbies, I feel like I am just now getting back into the swing of normalcy. If you're still tuning in, thank you. Anyway, I made this chapter pretty long, so I hope the added length makes up for my negligence. As always, tell me what you think in the comments below.  
> __________

 

Spring Break week at Ghost River University had snuck up on both Waverly and Nicole as they shuffled around the past few months, attempting to put the finishing touches on their final projects while simultaneously navigating their blossoming romance. Just like the buds of the excessive flowers placed around campus, Nicole felt her feelings for Waverly flourishing from lust to full-blown love. She had felt the change for awhile now, but tonight, she had plans to show Waverly just how deep her feelings went.

Campus was practically deserted since most of the student body hauled ass to a sunny, warm, waterfront destination even before the official start of break. Nicole for one enjoyed the desolate campus and basked in the quietness of it all. The winter had been frigid and unforgiving, but as she sat in the grassy quad outside the student union, she let herself be completely immersed in the warm sunshine and slight breeze of the afternoon. The redhead found a spot next to a stocky maple tree and spread a blanket out on the dewy grass, promptly sitting down and opened her tattered copy of Breakfast of Champions. It was a ritual of hers ever since freshman year. Nicole never went away for Spring Break, nor did she see the point in spending superfluous amounts of money to travel to a beach and wake up with a hangover every day of the week like a bunch of her classmates. She also didn’t have her parents’ financial backing like many co-eds did. Instead of going somewhere over the week every year, the redhead decided she would take the time to decompress and read one of her favorite novels. She had some money saved up from working at the bar and from her internship with PPD, so she figured she would splurge on a vacation after she had finally graduated. Nicole just hoped she would have some company on her trip, in the form of her favorite brunette bombshell.

Waverly had gotten a part-time job at a local coffee shop. It was a favorite amongst college students given its proximity to campus. The shop was sandwiched between a hipster record store and a Middle Eastern restaurant that offered incredible falafels. She had decided to stay on campus during the break as well to make some extra money and to spend some quality time with Nicole. The redhead’s internship had ended just before the break and Waverly knew that Nicole would miss it. Nicole had grown quite close to Wynonna through the internship, and while the friendship was a little odd to Waverly, she was ecstatic that her girlfriend and sister had such a witty rapport with each other.

Waverly wiped down the frothing wand on the espresso machine for the fifth time in ten minutes, willing a customer to come in so she could do something other than cleaning. To say they had been slow since the students left would be an understatement. The doorbell chimed, and Waverly looked toward the door with a glint in her eye before she registered that it was just the assistant manager, Seth, showing up for his shift.

She let out an exaggerated sigh. “Hey Seth.”

The tall man slid his apron over his curly black hair and chuckled. “What a warm welcome!”

Waverly offered half smile. “Sorry, it’s just been super slow. Do you think we will really need you, me and Rebecca to close? I haven’t had a customer in literally two hours.”

Seth stretched his arms over his head as he looked around at the empty building. Everything was stocked and pristinely cleaned because of Waverly’s inability to stand still. “No, I think Rebecca and I can handle it. You can head out. Go have some fun…it is Spring Break after all.” He winked as he sauntered over to the espresso machine to make himself a drink.

“Thanks, Seth! I owe you one.” Waverly quickly gathered her things and clocked out. “Mind ringing me up for two large americanos?” She waited for him to be done making his drink before she began to make her order.

“Two americanos? Please tell me you’re not spending your Spring Break cramming for classes.” He rang up the order and added Waverly’s employee discount.

“Well, I do have my final thesis project I’m going to be working on, but only one of the coffees is for me.” Waverly collected her scarce tips from the jar by the register after she placed the drinks in a carrier.

“Ah, is the other for your boyfriend?” Seth raised an eyebrow in question.

“Girlfriend, actually.” Waverly smiled proudly at just the thought of Nicole. “Anyway, thanks again Seth. See you later!”

She exited before she could see the dumbfounded look on her manager’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

Nicole was completely enthralled in her novel and almost about halfway through when a shadow casted over her, causing her to look up. She was met with the sight of her girlfriend’s face eclipsing the sun, looking like a full-blown angel. “Hey baby. Impromptu picnic?” Waverly held up the coffee carrier and a to-go bag with two falafels.

“You really are an angel.” Nicole let her dimples pop as she reached for the coffees and food bag, allowing for Waverly to get situated on the blanket. “As much as I love this, aren’t you supposed to be working until 9?”

Waverly unwrapped her falafel and took a small bite, covering her mouth as she replied. “Seth let me off since we were so dead today.” After she swallowed her bite, she leaned in to press a short kiss to the corner of Nicole’s mouth.

Nicole rummaged through the bag and grabbed her food. She found an extra side order of spicy carrots and laughed. “You brought me a falafel, a coffee _and_ you remembered that I like an extra side of spicy carrots?”

“Of course I did. You’re my best baby and I remember everything about you.”

Nicole peeled back the paper wrapping on her falafel. “And, while we’re on the subject, just how many babies do you have?” She raised her eyebrow in a teasing manner as she lifted the stuffed pita to her mouth and took a small bite.

Waverly bit her bottom lip as her eyes flitted between the redhead’s eyes and lips, a small smirk curling the edges of her mouth. She licked her thumb before bringing it to Nicole’s lips, collecting a drop of tahini sauce, and automatically popped the digit into her own mouth. “You know you’re my one and only, baby…even if you’re a sloppy eater.”

Nicole put her food down on the wrapping and surged forward to capture Waverly’s lips with her own. Desperate hands pulled the brunette into her lap, tickling her sides. “Take that back, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly giggled and shook her head rapidly as she was rolled over, her back eventually pinned to the blanket. Nicole’s tall frame straddled Waverly’s waist as her nimble fingers continued their attack on Waverly’s ticklish sides. Waverly managed a few words out in between her fits of laughter. “Never! Truth hurts, Nic!”

Nicole ceased her fingers, sat back on her haunches and popped her bottom lip out into an exaggerated pout. “Well that was just plain rude…calling me a sloppy eater.”

Waverly sat up and fixed hair before tugging onto Nicole’s outdrawn bottom lip with her teeth. “Mhmmm. It’s just payback for telling me I snore last week.”

“You _do_ snore.” Nicole shrugged and dodged a small retaliatory slap on the shoulder from the brunette.

“Do not.” Waverly scoffed.

“I swear, I thought a freight train rolled through my apartment, but it was just you, snoring away. Guess we will just have to agree to disagree, Waves.” Nicole pulled the shorter woman back into her lap.

“Now who’s being rude?” Waverly challenged.

Nicole tugged Waverly closer and kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry, babe. That wasn’t nice was it?”

Waverly shook her head and feigned a frown.

“How about I make it up to you? You still planning on coming over tonight?” Nicole’s teeth lightly grazed down the column of Waverly’s neck, an action that she knew drove the other woman wild.

A small moan crept out of the brunette’s lips as she tried to form a sentence. “Yeah, I just need to use the next few hours to research a bit more for my final project. I could head over afterwards?” The inflection in her words was apparent due to Nicole’s unruly mouth, tantalizing the delicate skin of her pulse point.

“Mmmm.” Nicole’s open mouth trailed up Waverly’s neck until it stopped to at the other woman’s ear, hot breath causing Waverly to shudder. “Have I ever told you how fucking turned on I am by your intelligence? It’s so goddamn sexy.”

“Oh really?” Waverly turned her head to look into Nicole’s eyes.

“Yes.” Nicole replied immediately with an unwavering conviction.

An idea quickly sprouted in Waverly’s mind, and she stowed it away to use later. If Nicole had such a keen attraction to Waverly’s intelligence, surely, she’d love it if the brunette dressed up as a school girl or teacher for a special treat. “Good to know.” She leaned in to place a chaste kiss to the taller woman’s lips before standing up. “I’ll see you a little after 9 to continue our pants-less Netflix marathon.”

She winked before giving her girlfriend a proper goodbye. As she walked back to her on-campus apartment, Waverly was happy she had little bit more time to contrive her plan of getting Nicole Haught all hot and bothered later. Little did she know, Nicole had a plan of her own.

 

* * *

 

 

Nicole shuffled around her apartment, putting the finishing touches on the special dinner and gifts she had for her girlfriend. Ordinarily, their pants-less Netflix nights consisted of takeaway meals and minimal clothes as they lay cuddled up on Nicole’s couch, binging whichever series struck their fancy. Nicole was just finishing plating the portobello steaks, green beans and baby potatoes when she heard the cautionary knock on her front door. Quickly, she lit the candles in the center of her small table as Waverly entered the apartment using Nicole’s spare key.

The petite woman had a duffle bag slung over her right shoulder as she took in the scene in front of her. Nicole was dressed in dark washed skinny jeans and a burgundy short sleeve button up which properly displayed her thin yet muscular arms. On the contrary, Waverly was dressed in her comfiest pair of joggers, fitted t-shirt, sneakers and her thin, black North Face jacket.

After a few moments of looking around, Waverly finally spoke. “What’s all this?” Her finger wagged around the dimmed apartment, eyes lifting from the dinner to her lover’s eyes. “It’s not an anniversary…”

“No, it’s not. I just wanted to treat my baby to a meal that didn’t require styrofoam containers and plastic cutlery.” The redhead stalked over to the other woman and took her bag while simultaneously running her fingers through the sandy hair, placing a tuft behind Waverly’s ear.

Waverly got up on her tip-toes and pulled Nicole in for a languid kiss. Nicole dropped the bag and wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist, slowly lifting her up and deepening the kiss. After a short impromptu make out session, the women were brought out of their lust-filled haze by the fire alarm going off.

“Shit!” Nicole gasped as she put Waverly down and ran to the oven. She turned on the overhead fan before grabbing a dishrag to wave in front of the alarm. She grabbed an oven mitt out of the top drawer and pulled the cookie sheet of burnt bread out of the oven while still waving the towel at the blaring nuisance.

Waverly giggled at the sight. “Oh honey, you baked.”

Nicole sighed as the alarm finally subsided. She took in the burnt dinner rolls and huffed. “I tried. At least it was just the bread.”

Waverly stepped behind the defeated redhead and slinked her hand under her shirt, meeting the soft skin of Nicole’s back. She traced comforting circles with her fingertips while her mouth brazenly kissed up the other woman’s neck. “Everything looks divine, baby. How about we enjoy it before it gets cold. Plus, I have an idea for dessert that you may enjoy.” She wiggled her eyebrows at the last statement.

“I have vegan chocolate melting in a fondue pot for dessert--” Nicole pointed to the coffee table where a pot and various fruits were spread out. She caught a glimpse at Waverly’s mischievous face as she cut herself off. “Ooh, you mean ‘sexy dessert’.”

Waverly let out a small chuckle. “Yes, honey. Sexy dessert.”

Nicole kissed the brunette’s forehead before leading her to the small table and pulling out the chair for her. “I found this recipe online and was thinking you would enjoy it.”

“It looks fantastic.” She reached across the table and intertwined her fingers with the redhead’s. “Really, Nicole. Thank you.”

The couple ate slowly and chatted about the rest of their day, mainly Waverly discussed her breakthrough in her research while Nicole listened adamantly. After a quick wash of the dinnerware, they made their way into the living room to enjoy their dessert. Nicole never thought how sexually charged fondue could be, but it turned out to be quite the aphrodisiac. A single chocolate covered strawberry turned into a heated make out session, after Waverly teased Nicole’s mouth with the berry before pulling back. After she properly got her taste, she captured Waverly’s lips with her own.

Now with dessert forgotten, Nicole sat on the floor of her living room with her legs lazily propped up and Waverly straddling her, grinding her pelvis down, causing an insurmountable arousal to pool at Nicole’s center. The redhead’s chest heaved as her shirt was sprawled open, offering a tantalizing view of her breasts in a black lacy number. “Wait, Waverly. Wait.”

The brunette, whose shirt has also been lost in the process pulled away quickly, fearing that she did something wrong. “What’s the matter, babe?”

Through bated breath, Nicole spoke. “Nothing. No this- this is great, and I really love where it was going, but I need to give you something first.”

Nicole lovingly slapped Waverly’s backside, signaling for the brunette to get up. Waverly huffed in confusion and ran her fingers through her long tresses before plopping down on the sofa. Nicole disappeared swiftly to her bedroom and prompted Waverly to close her eyes.

Following orders, Waverly’s eyes were slammed shut as the redhead reappeared, carrying a drawer from her dresser with a few other items inside. “Ok, you can open your eyes.”

If Waverly thought she was confused before, she most certainly was more so now. Her eyebrows quirked as she tried to piece it together. “A drawer?”

“Yes, a drawer. I figured since you have been staying over more frequently, you might want to have a place where you can store some clothes while you’re here. That way, you don’t have to pack a bag every time you come over…some of your stuff can already be here.” Nicole rambled, unsure of Waverly’s opinion on her offer.

Lucky for her, Waverly found her nervous rambling adorable. She stood up and clasped the piece of wooden furniture, placing her hands over Nicole’s. “That’s so sweet and thoughtful, baby.” She reached her right hand up to cup Nicole’s cheek, running her thumb over the redhead’s beauty mark. “Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before.”

“Hold that thought. There’s more.” Nicole dug into the drawer to showcase a brand-new bamboo toothbrush, still in its packaging and a small velvet box.

Waverly’s eyes bulged when they took in the box. “Nicole, I-“

“It’s not a ring, Waves.” Nicole could sense the cause of Waverly’s nerves as she held the velvet box, lowering the drawer to the couch.

Waverly exhaled in relief. As much as she appreciated Nicole, she knew they weren’t there yet.

“No, Waverly, this is something that I probably should have given you before. I know we’ve had our rocky moments, but I believe in us. I believe in what we are building here together. I want you to have this because I trust you completely.” Nicole opened the box to reveal an extra key to her apartment, custom made for Waverly. “My days are always better when I get to come home and you’re here. You make my days brighter. Waverly Earp, you make my life fuller. And instead of using the spare key every time you come over, I wanted you to have your own. You already own the key to my heart, so I want you to have this too. Waverly, I love you.”

Waverly swiped a finger across her own cheek as she collected a stray tear. This was the first time the redhead had muttered those three little words, and Waverly knew in that moment that that was what she was feeling all along too. Her smile was beaming as she knelt and took Nicole’s face in between her hands. She captured Nicole’s lips in a bruising kiss before pulling away to look into her deep brown eyes. She saw the same love she felt in her heart reflecting in those beautiful eyes. “I love you too, Nicole Haught.” Waverly rested her forehead on Nicole’s as they held onto one another. “And you are about to get so lucky.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nicole was expecting her gift and declaration of love to be accepted by Waverly, but she underestimated how well it would go over with the brunette. The redhead sat patiently on the couch with her shirt still undone when Waverly emerged from the bedroom with her hair pulled up in a tight bun, red framed glasses on her face, a form fitting cardigan over a silk blouse that had a plunging neckline and a pencil shirt that showcased her curves.

“Holy hell.” Nicole croaked as she took in the sight.

Waverly’s fingers slowly unbuttoned the cardigan as she caught brown eyes sizing her up. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ms. Haught. It seems that your GPA has dropped quite a bit this semester. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t expel you from campus.” Waverly spoke with a British accent, catching Nicole off guard. Damn it was sexy.

Nicole’s eyes widened, and her heart rate picked up as Waverly’s fingers began to toy with the collar of the redhead’s shirt. Nicole gulped as the full weight of the scenario dawned on her. Roleplaying…nice. “Please, Ms. Earp…I promise I am worthy to stay at this institution.”

Waverly snapped Nicole’s bra strap as the taller woman let out a guttural moan. “That’s Dean Earp to you.” Waverly’s fingers traced down Nicole’s flexing abdomen and quickly unfastened her belt. She released the button of Nicole’s jeans and unzipped them, briefly letting her fingers run over the other woman’s covered sex. She crossed her arms over her chest, causing her breasts to look even fuller than before. “Now, Ms. Haught. I do want you to succeed at this school, but if I am to keep you here, you’re going to have to do something for me. Touch yourself, slowly.”

“Pardon?” Nicole replied.

“You heard me, Ms. Haught. I want you to touch yourself. Slowly. Show me how you like to be touched, and if you follow my orders, you might be kindly rewarded.”

Fuck, authoritative Waverly was hot. Nicole would always do whatever the brunette asked her to. The other woman had a certain hold on her. Add the roleplaying to that, Nicole was so incredibly turned on. She slipped her right hand underneath her underwear, rubbing her clit slowly in a clockwise formation. She was so turned on already, she had no trouble swirling her arousal around, hoping the visual and slight sounds would get Waverly to join her soon.

Waverly walked over to the dining room table and brought one of the wooden chairs into the living room. She sat down on it with her legs opened, offering Nicole a view of her glistening sex.

_Of course, Waverly decided to forgo underwear._ Nicole thought as she continued her slow ministrations.

Waverly swiped the glasses off her face and brought them up to the light, wiping down the lenses and pretending she wasn’t interested in the woman masturbating and moaning before her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Nicole’s fingers speeding up. “Ms. Haught, I do believe I told you to go slowly, correct? And you better not cum…only I tell you when you get to cum, are we clear?”

Nicole nodded and returned her fingers to their lazy exploratory pace. Soon enough, Waverly stood up and peeled Nicole’s shirt down her arms until the left arm was released and the fabric was hanging awkwardly around her right wrist. Waverly clasped onto Nicole’s right wrist and released the hand from the other woman’s underwear. The redhead’s fingers were undoubtedly drenched. Waverly slowly brought the covered digits to her warm mouth and swirled her tongue around them, before releasing them with a pop. She hummed at the taste of Nicole in her mouth. Quickly she peeled the shirt the rest of the way off before unfastening the redhead’s bra and eagerly tossing it to the floor.

Nicole’s nipples hardened with their exposure to the air and Waverly intentionally ran her thumbs across the sensitive peaks, causing Nicole’s body to shudder. “Now, Ms. Haught, as far as academia goes, I can get you off with just a warning…after seeing your aptitude for following direction. Now, would you be opposed to getting off in more ways than one?”

 Nicole shook her head vehemently before her fingertips toyed up the soft skin of Waverly’s tanned, toned thighs. “Please, Dean Earp. Fuck me into submission; I need to be taught a lesson.”

With the confirmation she needed, Waverly pulled Nicole’s pants by the belt loops. “Off. Now. Panties too.”

Nicole quickly obliged and tossed the garments on the growing pile of clothes. She leaned back, sitting stark naked on her couch as Waverly dropped to her knees. The brunette angled the other woman’s legs on the coffee table, so she could get a better look at her objective. Nicole’s sex was beautiful. Her clit was throbbing after being denied more attention. She circled her middle finger around the other woman’s labia, causing goosebumps to erupt all over Nicole’s body.

The redhead could barely contain herself. “Please, Dean Earp. Fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

“Now, now Ms. Haught. Believe me, I will take you like the naughty girl you are.” Without anymore discussion, Waverly plunged two fingers into Nicole, twisting her fingers as she went. Her tongue followed shortly after, stimulating the throbbing clit.

Nicole knew she wouldn’t last long, so she looked down to take in the sight of Waverly’s ministrations and her skillful tongue going to work. She tightly grasped the bun atop Waverly’s head as the other woman thrusted another digit into her, causing her to tumble into her orgasm.

The redhead panted and let out a string of curses as she came down from her high. Not skipping a beat, Waverly stood up in between the taller woman’s outstretched legs, continuing with the scenario she created. “Smashing job, Ms. Haught. Now, there is one more area of study that I need to examine.” She reached behind her and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to her ankles, exposing her soaked sex completely. Nimble fingers worked their way up to the buttons of her blouse. Once the blouse was open, she kept it dangling on her shoulders, allowing the swell of her breasts to peak out.

_Of course, she’s not wearing a bra either_. Nicole thought.

Lastly, she undid the bun, letting her brunette waves cascade down her shoulders. Waverly straddled Nicole’s legs and looked down at the redhead before motioning towards her center. “Well, it isn’t going to fuck itself, is it, Ms. Haught?”

Without being told again, Nicole plunged her fingers deep into Waverly, causing the brunette to grind into the movement. Nicole decided this was the moment she could shift their roleplay and make Waverly quiver with pleasure. She lifted her hand and gave a firm slap to Waverly’s ass cheek, digging her nails into the fleshy skin. “You think you could blackmail me into leaving this institution, Dean Earp? You should know by now that I’m the only one who can make you cum repeatedly. What would you do without your best fuck? Maybe next time you call me into your office, I’ll have to record you as you cum all over my fingers, so everyone can see how much of a dirty slut you are. Or maybe the school board would like to know how you like being rammed from behind when I wear my big purple strap.”

Waverly moaned as Nicole continued. She never thought she would enjoy this kind of talk during sex, but when it was combined with the situation she contrived, she couldn’t help the arousal she felt at Nicole’s words. Staying in character, she narrowed her eyes and started to remove her glasses.

“No. Keep those on. I want you to be able to see everything as I fuck you into oblivion.” Nicole brought her free arm up to anchor Waverly’s hips, helping to guide the petite woman onto her fingers. She brought her mouth up to the side of Waverly’s breast, sucking lightly before sinking her teeth in.

Waverly let out a guttural moan as Nicole’s teeth bit into her breast, causing a fresh coat of arousal to paint the redhead’s fingertips. Waverly spoke between pants of pleasure. “Ms. Haught, you are a scoundrel delinquent. You know good and well that the only reason you are still enrolled here is because you get me off better than any of my past lovers.”

“You are insatiable, woman. Every time I see you, you practically beg for me to take you then and there. You’re always so wet, so ready for me to pound into you. What would your husband say if he knew I can get you to always bend over your desk and take my length in places he hasn’t even been allowed to go?” Nicole could tell Waverly was close, so she curved her fingers to tantalize Waverly’s front wall, a spot that she knew would always make the other woman climax.

With the sudden change of pace, Waverly latched onto Nicole’s shoulders, digging her nails into the skin and leaving marks in their wake. Nicole waited for Waverly’s breath to even out before she removed her fingers, causing the other woman to shudder. Waverly collapsed on top of Nicole, sweaty skin meeting sweaty skin.

Once her breathing restored to normal, Waverly let out a gasp of elation before releasing a subtle moan at the visual of Nicole licking her digits that were buried inside of her seconds ago.

“Holy shit, Nic.”

Nicole leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the salty skin in front of Waverly’s rampant beating heart. “I really hope I didn’t cross the line, calling you a ‘slut’ and all. I was just caught up in the moment.”

“Babe, it’s ok. Dean Earp _is_ a slut.” Waverly pointed her finger at Nicole. “Just as long as you never call _me_ that, we’re good.”

Nicole raised her hands. “I would never, Waves. Wh- where did all that come from?”

Waverly rested the red framed glasses on the coffee table and placed a chaste kiss to her lover’s lips before she was pulled in by strong arms. Nicole pulled a blanket over them, knowing that Waverly would be cold.

“Let’s just say I got the idea when you said my intelligence was sexy earlier.” Waverly blushed as she ducked her head.

Nicole placed her index finger under Waverly’s chin guiding her head up, so she could look into her eyes. “Your intelligence is sexy, Waverly Earp. Every part of you is sexy. I really do love you, you know?”

“I do.” Waverly whispered. “I really love you too, Nicole Rayleigh Haught.”

The couple clung to each other exchanging soft kisses. With their Netflix night long forgotten, they spent the rest of the evening enjoying being in the presence of one another. After a while, Waverly’s eyes started to grow heavy, so Nicole carried her to the bedroom and got her under the covers before joining her, molding her body to the smaller one in front of her.

“Baby?” Waverly sleepily said.

“Yeah Waves?” Nicole yawned.

“Purple strap, huh? Think we could make that a reality sometime?”

Nicole rasped out one more thing before succumbing to slumber. “Anything for you, Waverly Earp.”


End file.
